A Random Chance
by Royflo1
Summary: Everyone in the cal-da-sac has gone to college besides Edd and Kevin that's when Edd decides to make friends with Kevin after everyone sets off, and they Accidentally admit their feelings for Each other. Contains mature Content and BoyXBoy Kevin x Edd/ Edd x OC. Enjoy! P.S.- Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a windy autumn day in Peach Creek and the Ed's were up to no good. It had been four years sense Middle School and everyone was planning on leaving for College.

Ed to Nash Sport University on football scholarship.

Eddy to Glimperdale Community College.

Rolph to his home land where Shalter College of Farming was waiting for him.

Nazz to Carlton University of Science.

Johnny to The University of Beauty along with Sara.

Sara's secondary major was going to be Beauty of Battle.

Jimmy to a Fancy cooking school in France

The only 2 people that didn't meet the dead line for enrollment were Kevin and surprisingly Edd.

Edd has always been so prompt and ahead of time. After graduating High School he forgot to fill out his parents information for FASFA because they were always on business.

Kevin had a scholarship for Baseball but he changed after graduation. He told his father he wanted to stay home a little longer and clear his mind.

The Ed's planned one last Scam before hitting college.

"We're going to do the most amazing stunt in Cal-da-sac history!"

Eddy yelled with his hands straight above his head.

"But, Eddy."

Ed murmured as he was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Shut up lumpy! We're doing this!"

Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs with an evil grin upon his face.

"Eddy, this scam is Preposterous. I will not beckon myself to such antics any longer."

Edd murmured with his arms crossed and his nose held high.

"C'mon Double D!"

Eddy pleaded shaking Edd by his arms. Edd spoke the same answer.

"No."

Edd turned his head arms still crossed and eyes shut.

"Fine!"

Eddy submitted to Edd's new adult like ways. He and Ed left the ally way in which they built their amazing city of boxes as children.

As Edd stood there reminiscing about their childish scams and profound antics his eyes began to swell with tears. Edd felt that he was being left behind as everyone went off to change their lives.

"Hey, Double Dork!"

Edd heard a familiar voice yell down the alley way.

Edd turned his head with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"W-Why hello, Kevin."

Edd murmured quickly wiping the single tear from his pink tear stained face. Edd's face was pink from attempting to hold in his lonesome sobs.

Kevin walked up to Edd with a strong stare. The years were good to Kevin, his face had a several tiny freckles on his nose and cheeks, his body was muscular underneath his tight band T-Shirt, and he'd even grown to an incredible height.

Edd was almost a foot shorter then the red-haired jock.

Kevin's skin tone changed from pale white to a light tanned color and his eyes emerald green.

Edd was still pale and thin. He had curves like a woman from behind because of his failure gain muscle mass. His hair was shorter now, you could not see it peeking from the back of his hat. His bangs were cut a bit longer to cover his forehead.

Edd had a scar from his hair line to the center of his forehead that he tried to keep secret from the public but Eddy and Ed know about it.

"I heard you're staying here instead of goin' to College. Right?"

Kevin asked as he walked up the Edd still giving off a glare.

"Y-Yes. I didn't meet the deadline for enrollment so I must wait for the next semester."

Edd murmured as he fiddled with the end of his shirt nervously.

"Cool."

Kevin Murmured as he shoved is hands in pockets. He stopped almost 5 inches away from Edd turning his head hiding his concerned face.

Kevin was worried about how Edd felt. He was going to be alone with no more silly shenanigans, no more Tripod of Ed's. He felt uneasy knowing that such a sensitive guy was about to be left completely alone.

"Kevin, you are acting strangely. May I ask, Why?"

Edd murmured lowly, still rubbing his eyes from their earlier swelling.

"I'm worried about you."

Kevin stated with an intimidating glare. Edd was looking directly in the eyes of the other boy almost hypnotized buy the emerald tunnels in which he possessed. Edd's chest started to hurt and his heart was pounding against his ribs. Edd's face was pink before their encounter but When Kevin spoke his words of concern it made Edd's body fill with warmth.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Dweeb!"

Kevin grunted causing Edd to pop back into the real world.

"My apologies, Kevin. I seem to have been lost in thought."

Edd murmured nervously followed by a nervous giggle.

"Whatever, Dork."

Kevin said turning away from Edd, walking back the way he came.

Edd watched him disappear around the corner and instantly started contemplating why he felt as if he was on fire when Kevin showed concern towards him.

The next day in the early morning Edd watched as his friends waved goodbye to him, leaving the cal-da-sac for the final time.

His eyes started to tear as he heard nothing but silence around him. The sudden realization that he was alone was far to great for him.

He had no one; his parents were never home and he began to wonder if he would survive alone without company to keep his spirits up.

"I wonder what I'll do now."

Edd murmured to himself as he walked around the cal-da-sac. He watched the ground as an idea dawned on him.

Why not ask Kevin to Accompany me until I depart for college as well? Edd thought.

He quickly raised his head and rushed to Kevin's front door. Taking in a deep breath, Edd rung the doorbell.

After hearing the chimes of the doorbell Edd heard movement in the house.

Is it Kevin? Edd thought to himself. Suddenly he heard the voice of the person he hoped was making the racket inside the home.

"Yeah, who is it?"

Edd heard Kevin groan behind the closed door.

"It is I Kevin, Eddward."

Edd proclaimed with a smirk upon his face.

"Hang on, Dweeb."

Kevin murmured thru the door.

Edd waited quietly hearing footsteps and loud bangs.

"Kevin?"

Edd said wondering what the loud noises in the home were.

"Y-Yeah, Hang on!"

Kevin proclaimed. Suddenly Edd heard what sounded like running footsteps.

"Kev-"

Edd was cut off by the door swinging open suddenly.

Kevin was standing there in his pajamas which consisted of a tight white beater and loose plaid cotton pants.

Seeing Kevin without his hat was rare and it felt like Edd was looking at a completely different person. Edd blushed at the sight of Kevin's ember colored hair.

The way Kevin looked without his hat actually attracted Edd's eyes even more then Kevin's muscles and emerald colored eyes.

"So, whatch'a want?"

Kevin asked crossing his arms and standing imposingly. His eye brows forward as if he was a little annoyed.

Edd was afraid to speak to someone with such a large imposing statue. His knees buckled as he began to speak, eyes closed tight and fists clenched.

"K-Kevin."

Edd tried as he started messing with the end of his shirt as if he was a shy school girl trying to ask a guy out for the first time.

"Yeah?"

Kevin murmured as he became concerned with how Edd was acting.

"C-Can I spend the night with you?!"

Edd yelled nervously at Kevin, shaking from with fear that Kevin would deny Edd access to his home and beat him up.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kevin said as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't seem to mind Edd's forwardness. Kevin usually bullied Edd and insulted him but sense they graduated he has been a little gentler with Edd. Maybe, it was because he grew up or maybe he was just tired of beating up someone who never fought back.

Edd smirked revealing his gapless front teeth. His gap was repaired by some invisible braces his parents bought for him when he reached his sophomore year in High School. To bad his parents never showed up to his graduation.

Kevin stepped to the side and held his hand out inviting Edd into his home.

Edd smirked as he walked passed Kevin.

Kevin shut the door inhaling deeply and exhaling chokingly.

Kevin turned away from the door avoiding eye contact with Edd his ears were red.

"Kevin, are you not feeling well?"

Edd asked as he laid his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin flinched as if a chill went down his spin. He was acting much different than before.

"Y-Yeah, dude. W-Why d'ya ask?"

Kevin murmured as he led Edd up the stairs towards his room, as the reached the top of the stairs on the right was a computer room and the left straight across the hall was Kevin's room.

"Just sit anywhere, Dweeb."

Kevin murmured as he flopped on his king sized bed, picking up a PlayStation controller. His bed was straight across from a giant flat screen television. It must be at least a 82 inch sized flat screen, Edd thought to himself.

"So, Kevin."

Edd murmured as he stood at the door nervously playing with his hat.

"Yeah, Dweeb."

Kevin said as he used the remote to turn on his huge television.

"Where will I sleep later tonight?"

Edd asked as he moved towards a chair in the right corner of the room.

Kevin suddenly stopped what he was doing and walked to his closet on the opposite side of the room.

"Y-you can sleep in my bed."

Kevin murmured his face once again as red as his hat.

"Bu-"

Edd tried as he was interrupted by Kevin throwing a pillow to him.

Kevin was silently looking thru his closet.

"Where will you sleep?"

Edd murmured after recovering from the pillow toss.

Kevin said nothing he just focused on searching for what ever it was he was looking for.

Finally after several minutes of rummaging Kevin pulled a small black metal box from the back of the closet.

"Aha!"

Kevin said as he held the box in the air.

"What's that, Kevin?"

Edd asked as Kevin sat the box on the nightstand next to his bed.

"It's supplies."

Kevin murmured lowly.

"Supplies for what?"

Edd asked focused on playing one of Kevin's racing games.

"Just incase we, uh, get to, uh, close."

Kevin murmured as his once again became bright red.

Edd was confused at first but it slowly came to him.

"W-What!"

Edd squealed as he tensed up and crashed his car into a building, in the game.

Kevin turned his head and crossed his arms still blushing.

"I kinda, um, swing both ways, dude."

Kevin murmured as he once again started searching thru his closet.

Edd was as bright red as A fire truck. He felt as if his body was on fire.

Suddenly his nose began to bleed.

"Wow! Dude, you okay?!"

Kevin asked as he grabbed a tissue from a box on the night stand and handed it to Edd quickly.

"Y-Yes."

Edd murmured flinched at how quickly Kevin put his hand in this face.

"Thank you."

Edd said smirking at Kevin's kindness.

Edd took the tissue and held it against his bloody nose as Kevin got up and walked to the hallway, returning with a warm moist washcloth.

"Here."

Kevin murmured as he lightly pushed Edd's hand away from his face and placed the cloth against Edd's bleeding nose.

Kevin brushed his free hand against Edd's forehead.

"Wait!"

Edd yelped as he grabbed his hat and pulled it down over his eyes blushing bright red.

"What's up, Dweeb? Why can't I check to see if you have a fever?"

Kevin asked pulling at the end of Edd's hat attempting to reveal Edd's head.

"That's unnecessary, Kevin!"

Edd yelped as he pulled away from Kevin trying to keep his hat attached to his head.

"Just let me check, Double Dweeb!"

Kevin demanded ripping Edd's hat from his head exposing the darkened area that he attempted to keep covered with his Raven colored hair.

Edd gasped attempting to grab his hat from Kevin's grasp.

"Please!"

Edd cried as he covered his forehead with his left hand but, it was to late, Kevin had seen the scar in which Edd and his friends kept secret from the cal-da-sac.

Kevin's eyes grew large as he ripped Edd's left hand from his forehead and gripped Edd's right hand to keep him from recovering his forehead.

Edd's eyes began to tear as he stuffed his face into Kevin's chest.

"Please, don't look."

Edd pleaded using simple words instead of using his vast vocabulary to reason with Kevin.

"Edd."

Kevin whispered. It was rare for Kevin to use Edd's actual name instead of a rude nickname or Double D.

Edd began to calm down as Kevin released his arms and held him repeating.

"Edd, It's okay."

Edd's breathing began to slow back to normal but his body still trembled.

"Where's my hat?"

Edd murmured into Kevin's ear as he lifted to wipe his eyes.

"Edd, I like you with or without the scar. You're kinda, uh, cute, I guess."

Kevin murmured blushing slightly.

"You're not going to ask about it?"

Edd asked as he fiddled with his bangs nervously trying to cover the scar.

Kevin gripped Edd's chin and waist pulling him into a sudden kiss. Molding his lips to Edd's using his weight to push him against the back of the chair Edd was sitting in.

Edd tried to push Kevin off but his size and weight helped him stay pressed against Edd.

"Kev-!"

Edd was interrupted by Kevin's lips being forcefully pressed against Edd once again.

"Oh my god."

Kevin whispered between kisses.

"Your kisses tastes better then I imagined."

Kevin murmured as his head dropped to Edd's shoulder.

"Sorry I just had to kiss you. At least once."

Kevin said releasing Edd from his hold.

Edd was dizzy. Kevin's emerald pearls peered at Edd's blue-ish green eyes deeply.

Edd didn't know what to do about this situation. He was always pursued by a high school girl for several horrible years.

He and the other Ed's were even forced to do sexual acts by her and her sisters.

Eventually Edd came out of his daze when presented with a question from Kevin.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Kevin murmured sitting on his bed across from Edd.

Edd nodded.

"I have a question for you now, Kevin."

Edd said reaching for his hat that had been dropped on the floor next to him.

"Sup dude?"

Kevin murmured as he once again started playing his play station.

"Earlier you said my kissed were better tasting than you had imagined. Does that mean you have imagined kissing me?"

Edd asked nervously. He only held his hat recalling the words Kevin said to him about how cute he looked without his hat.

Kevin suddenly turned pink gripping his controller so tight his knuckles turned white. He was embarrassed.

"So, what if I did?"

Kevin murmured turning his face quickly to hide his embarrassment.

Edd giggled as he stood to his feet.

"I mustn't lie to you, Kevin. I have imagined our lips meeting on several occasions."

Edd murmured referring to his encounters with the Kanker's and the several times Kevin laid his hands on Edd.

Edd often imagined Kevin's lips against his as he was forced to fuck his obsessed other. He imagined his hands touching him every night when he stroked himself.

"Y-You did?!"

Kevin said loudly as he dropped his controller and turned towards Edd still pink in the face with eyes wide.

Edd gasped as he realized what he had told Kevin and immediately covered his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Kevin. It seems I-."

Edd tried as he was interrupted by Kevin pulling Edd on the his bed and hovering over him.

"Show me."

Kevin murmured as he stared deeply into Edd's eyes hypnotizing him once again.

Edd's face became bright red starting at his cheeks moving its way towards his ears.

"K-Kevin!"

Edd yelped as Kevin started kissing Edd's neck. Edd was squirming trying to escape Kevin's strong grasp when suddenly Kevin slid his hand down Edd's pants.

"I'm so happy."

Kevin murmured as he started to stroke Edd's arousal thru his black cotton boxers.

"Kevin."

Edd murmured lowly as his body became tense, releasing a shivering breath in and back out.

Kevin's hand had barely any room inside of Edd's dark blue skinny jeans.

It irritated him to the point where he forcefully jerked them to Edd's thighs.

Kevin noticed a wet spot appear thru Edd's boxers as he stroked Edd's cock slowly. Edd must be reaching his climax.

Kevin released Edd's arousal receiving a low disappointed moan from him.

"Hang on, sweet cheeks."

Kevin murmured with a grin forming from his lips. Kevin leaned up to pull his pajama pants down toward his thighs.

Edd watched as Kevin's arousal popped up out from underneath his pajama bottoms.

Kevin had no underwear only his bare skin. He had a freckle to the left of his well groomed ember bunny trail.

"You ready?"

Kevin asked after pulling his white beater off of his muscular body.

Exposing tanned freckled skin. Kevin's body was more amazing than Edd had expected.

Kevin hovered over Edd once again trembling from the sexual adrenaline that has built up inside of his and Kevin's heated body.

Edd was aroused but frightened of letting Kevin have his way with him.

"W-Wait."

Edd murmured as Kevin began stroking both their arousals with his right hand and holding himself up with his left.

Kevin paid no attention to Edd as he picked up pace and pressed his forehead against Edd's with his eyes shut.

Edd thrusted forward uncontrollably into Kevin's grip letting out a loud moan of enjoyment.

"Edd."

Kevin murmured moaning lowly.

"K-Kevin, I-I'm cum-"

Edd tried as he was interrupted by his own lewd moan and a spring of white shooting all over Kevin's chest followed by Kevin grunting a load onto Edd's stomach.

Kevin rolled to the right flopping down next to Edd.

"Damn."

Kevin whispered as he caressed Edd's cheek with the back of his hand.

Edd was exhausted he couldn't move, he couldn't open his eyes, and he couldn't speak. All Edd could do was breath roughly attempting to catch his breath.

Once Edd caught his breath he became more aware of what happened.

What am I doing? Edd thought to himself as he covered his face, with his hands, embarrassed.

Kevin was asleep still covered with Edd's seed.

"Kevin?"

Edd murmured wondering if Kevin was still awake.

"Hmm?"

Kevin hummed as opened his eyes. They were hazy and tired looking. Kevin must have stayed up all night.

"What just happened?"

Edd murmured sliding his pants up while lifting his hips to make it easier.

Kevin smirked and laughed lightly.

"You really can be dumb sometimes."

Kevin murmured as he turned and reached for a towel laying at the corner of the bed.

"W-What?"

Edd murmured as Kevin laid the towel on Edd's cum covered stomach.

Edd gripped the towel and cleaned himself.

Kevin stood to his feet and pulled his pants back to his waist. He walked to the other side of the room and plucked a dirty towel from his hamper to wipe his abdomen clean.

"We did an experiment. You like those don'tcha?

Kevin murmured as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

"Why, yes, Kevin; I do enjoy a good experiment."

Edd smirked.

"What kind of Experiment?"

Edd asked as Kevin flopped down on the bed next to Edd.

"Well… I guess, to see if you like guys."

Kevin gripped Edd's side and pulled him close.

"Do you like me?"

Kevin whispered into Edd's ear.

Edd instantly turned into a bright red mess. His hat was laying on the floor and his clothes were stretched as if he just did another one of Eddy's stupid schemes.

"U-Um."

Edd fidgeted nervously as Kevin stared into Edd's eyes deeply wondering what Edd's answer would be.

"Edd."

Kevin whispered seductively as he grabbed Edd's face and led him into a kiss.

Edd was still blushing unsure of an answer to give Kevin.

Kevin's lips molded perfectly to Edd's as he pressed his body against Edd's.

"Say, it."

Kevin murmured between kisses.

"I-"

Edd was interrupted by another kiss as he tried at his answer.

Kevin went in for another kiss but was blocked by Edd's hands pressing against Kevin's lips.

"I'm unsure of the answer to your question, Kevin."

Edd said unsure of what Kevin would do to him.

Edd closed his eyes tight as Kevin ripped Edd's hands away from mouth.

"But, I like you."

Kevin murmured pressing a kiss on Edd's left palm.

Edd's eyes opened wide surprised at what Kevin had said.

"W-When did you-"

Edd tried as Kevin Interrupted with…

"Freshman year."

Kevin wasn't shy about his feelings. Not even with Nazz.

"Look Edd. I won't treat you bad. I'm just askin' if you'd give me a chance."

Kevin murmured as he hovered over Edd once again.

Edd was nervous. He couldn't think of an answer to give Kevin even though Kevin was jerking at Edd for one.

"Kevin."

Edd murmured as he dug deep down inside himself and found some courage.

"Yes?"

Kevin murmured grinning like a fool.

"I think-"

Edd tried.

"I will give your request a chance."

Edd said blushing and looking at the television.

Kevin instantly shot up from the bed in enjoyment.

"Hell yeah!"

Kevin was excited.

"What'cha wanna do? I have video games you can barrow, we can go get coffee, watch a movie, or even go hang with my pals."

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and pulled him from the bed and kissed him deeply.

Edd giggled as Kevin ran toward his dresser and pulled a clean pair of jeans from the second drawer and slipped his pajamas off replacing them with the clean jeans he just pulled from the dresser.

"I would very much like to meet your companions, Kevin. I've always been curious of whom you spend your spare time with."

Edd murmured as he adjusted his clothing.

"You want another shirt?"

Kevin asked holding a black band T-shirt towards Edd.

"It's to small for me so I think it'll fit you."

Kevin sat on his bed pulling a boot over his right foot.

"Thank you, Kevin, but I live across the-"

Edd tried as he was interrupted by Kevin.

"We're dating now. You can wear my clothes Edd."

Kevin stood after tying his laces. He walked towards Edd and lifted his chin. Kevin planted a sweet kiss on Edd's lips.

Edd blushed as he took his shirt off and replaced it with Kevin's shirt.

It was a perfect fit and it had the band 'In this Moment' on the front with some of the lyrics from a song called 'Blood'

Kevin watched as Edd slid his shirt over himself.

" Edd."

Kevin murmured fixing his seatbelt belt.

"Yes Kevin?"

Edd was holding his hat in his hands but instead of fiddling to put it back on quickly he held it. That surprised Kevin.

"You look cute."

Kevin murmured as he placed his hat on his head.

Edd blushed a bright rose color and walked towards Kevin's bedroom door.

Kevin grabbed his jacket it was a black leather jacket with a green rose on the right shoulder.

As they left the house and walked toward Kevin's motorcycle, which was covered by a tan tarp.

"Okay."

Kevin murmured as he pulled the tarp off of his bike and threw it to the side.

"You expect me to ride on that?"

Edd murmured as he pointed to Kevin's bike.

"What's wrong with riding my bike?"

Kevin asked as he pulled his helmets from the pouch he had hooked to the back left of his bike.

"I feel unsafe riding your motorcycle, Kevin."

Edd murmured buckling at the knees. Edd was thinking of all the dangers of riding a motorcycle.

No walls, no airbags, and no seatbelts.

"How else are we getting there, then?"

Kevin asked crossing his arms with one brow raised.

"I have a vehicle Kevin.".

Edd said as he walked towards his house.

Kevin shrugged and covered his bike back up after places the helmets back into his leather pouch.

When he was finished he followed Edd.

As Kevin walked into Edd's garage and his eyes quickly widened.

"Dude! This is yours?!".

Kevin ran towards Edd's 2010 Mustang Convertible and looked inside awing in amazement.

"Why yes, Kevin, my parents presented me with this vehicle when I finished my sophomore year in high school. I rather like it."

Edd murmured as he opened the car doors and sat down in the drivers seat.

Kevin sat in the passenger seat and watched as Edd hooked his seat belt.

"Seat belt, Kevin."

Edd said gripping the steering wheel.

As Kevin buckled his seat belt Edd drove out of his drive way and left the cal-da-sac.

"Edd. Can I ask'ya something'?"

Kevin said leaning toward Edd with puppy dog eyes.

Edd glanced at him quickly wondering what the question was going to be.

"Can I drive home?"

Kevin asked as he placed his hand on Edd's thy.

"I-I'm not sure-."

Edd tried as Kevin interrupted him with a nip at Edd's neck.

"Yes!"

Edd said tightening his grip and blushed once again.

Kevin sat back in his seat and smirked happily.

"Turn up here. We're meeting them at Smokie's."

Kevin said pointing left at a small restaurant with several motorcycles in front.

As Edd parked the car he noticed a green haired fellow waving at them.

"Nat! What's up dude?"

Kevin said waving back at the teal haired boy.

"Nice Wheels."

Nat said ask he strolled towards Edd's mustang.

"Yeah, it's my Boyfriends car."

Kevin said grinning goofy like.

When Nat reached Edd's vehicle he ducked to peak inside to see the driver of the car.

"Why hello there cutie."

Nat murmured grinning just as goofy as Kevin.

"H-Hi."

Edd waved shyly.

"Kevin, he's a babe."

Nat said looking at Kevin.

"Yeah, he has always been a eye catcher."

Kevin said shoving Nat lightly.

They Walked into Smokie's. Kevin Held the door open for Nat and Edd releasing as soon as Edd walked passed him. Kevin gripped Edd's hand and continued to walk towards a table filled with his friends. They consisted mostly of people from their High school Baseball team.

"Sup' Kev?"

One friend said holding his hand out for what teens call "Dap".

Kevin walked close to the table and greeted him as he wanted.

"Nothin much, Bro."

Kevin gestured his blonde friend to scoot towards the wall so he and Edd could sit.

"Who's that?"

The Blonde friend asked.

"Yeah, and Why'dya call us so suddenly?"

Another friend asked as he began to sip on his fizzing, dark soda.

Kevin sat at the booth with one leg against the back on the seat and one facing the correct way.

"I wanted you guys to meet Edd, my Boyfriend."

Kevin murmured as he pulled Edd in between his legs.

"Kevin!"

Edd was blushing afraid of what would happen if the other people in the restaurant heard two males were dating.

"Relax Dwee- Babe."

Kevin corrected himself as he placed a kiss on Edd's neck..

A chill went up Edd's spine as Kevin nibbled lightly.

"Sto-stop it, Kevin!"

Edd panicked and turned towards Kevin.

Kevin smirked and placed a sweet kiss on an unexpecting Edd.

"Mmmm."

Edd hummed as he once again was hypnotized by Kevin's sensual kiss.

"Woo Kev!"

"Damn, calm down Kev. You just started dating."

"Hell yeah."

Kevin's friends whooped at them as their lips molded.

Kevin pulled away receiving a displeased moan from Edd.

"Calm down sweet creeks."

Kevin whispered in to Edd's Ear.

Edd face was flush red. Once he realized Kevin's friends were watching them kiss closely he instantly became shy.

"I am calm, Kevin."

Edd turned his head away and covered his face.

"Kev, he's a babe. He acts just like a cute girl!"

One of Kevin's friends said as he licked his lips with a aroused expression.

"Yeah, I'm lucky."

Kevin murmured as he ran his fingers up Edd's shirt 1 inch.

"EEk!"

Edd jumped as he grabbed Kevin's hand.

"Kevin, you're the one who needs to calm himself. Now please, desist."

Kevin kept his hand in Edd's shirt, but once again started joking with his friends.

After having brunch with Kevin's friends Edd hopped in the passenger seat of his vehicle remembering Kevin's intoxicating nibble to the neck.

Kevin sat in the drivers side seat of the Mustang and adjusted it.

As they pulled off down the road Edd's body was still tingling from Kevin's touch.

Edd's instincts took over and he unhooked his seat belt and crawled towards Kevin's lap.

"Edd?"

Kevin glanced at Edd.

"You okay, babe?"

Kevin felt Edd unhook his pants and pull his length out of his pants.

"I'm fine."

Edd murmured lowly as he took Kevin's length completely in his mouth. With each bob Kevin's cock grew.

"Ah Fuck!"

Kevin moaned trying to concentrate on the road.

Edd had no experience sucking someone off so he didn't know much about it.

Kevin didn't mind though, he was loving each moment.

"Edd I'm going to cum."

Kevin moaned as he parked in Edd's driveway.

Edd quickened his motions. His eyes watered.

"Fuck!"

Kevin moaned as he grabbed the back of Edd's head and thrusted deep into Edd's throat.

"MMm!"

Edd hummed trying to hold back his choking cough.

Releasing his seed into Edd's throat Kevin's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

After a moment of intense pleasure Kevin relaxed and released Edd from his grip.

"Damn."

Kevin murmured breathing slightly heavy attempting to catch his breath.

Edd sat up and swallowed Kevin's warmth with a low gulping sound.

"My apologies Kevin. I have no idea what came over me."

Edd murmured blushing intensely.

"Don't be."

Kevin murmured as he leaned towards Edd gripping the back of his head and placed a deep kiss upon Edd's salty lips.

Edd couldn't believe he did such an act in a moving vehicle.

How reckless. Edd thought to himself as he molded his lips with Kevin's.

"You're so fucking adorable."

Kevin murmured lowly after pulling away from their kiss and pressing his forehead against Edd's.

Edd, still bright red.

"Thank you, Kevin."

Edd said as he smirked uncontrollably.

After parking Edd's vehicle in the garage Kevin walked towards Edd's front door.

Edd followed.

"Let's get you some clothes for the night."

Kevin murmured as Edd opened the door.

Edd walked inside of his quiet lifeless home and saw a letter laying on the kitchen table.

Kevin followed Edd as he walked into the kitchen to read the note.

Kevin peaked over Edd's shoulder as he read the note.

"Dearest, Eddward. Your mother and I are going across seas. The matter is work related. Love, your father. P.S.~ Your mother and I love you and will be home in two weeks."

Edd crumbled the note in his hands and tossed it in the garbage with a heavy sign of displeasure.

"You always alone, babe?"

Kevin asked as he wrapped his arms around Edd from behind embracing him. Kevin could feel Edd's uneasiness as he laid his head against Edd's neck.

"Yes."

Edd spoke simply that one word as he gripped Kevin's right arm, which was still embracing him.

Kevin kissed Edd's cheek and released him slowly.

Kevin thought to himself how much Edd and he had uncommon.

"I'm here."

Kevin whispered.

Edd turned towards Kevin and kissed his nose.

"I know, Kevin."

Edd's eyes expressed sadness as he watched the ground, walking.

Kevin followed behind examining Edd.

He's changed so much. Kevin thought to himself.

Edd's hat gone his hair shorter and his body was more beautiful.

"Damn."

Kevin whispered towards himself as he kept examining Edd.

Edd was wearing Kevin's T-shirt and they're dating.

The complete opposite of what everyone in the cal-da-sac would think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they reached Edd's room Kevin couldn't help but notice the sticky notes on the walls and the labels surrounding the room. It was almost like an office instead of a room.

"Nice, digs Double d." Kevin murmured as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kevin has never been in Edd's room before he'd always stay in the living room when he would chase the Edd's around the cal-da-sac.

"Why, thank you, Kevin. You don't think it's messing?" Edd said with a smirk on his face.

Kevin chuckled. "No, babe. Your room looks like Mr. Clean cleaned it."

Edd blushed shyly.

"My apologies, Kev-" Edd tried as he was interrupted by Kevin kissing him and shoving him down on his bed.

Kevin's body was pressed against Edd's their lips molding together ever so perfectly.

Finally after several year like seconds Kevin broke their kiss.

"Babe, your room is perfect. Okay?" Kevin murmured with a serious stare.

Edd's cheek lit up rose red.

Kevin stood to his feet and leaned against the wall silently blushing. He looked out of place.

Edd noticed Kevin and frowned.

Edd quickly gathered his clothes and neatly placed them in a book bag with a couple text books.

"Why ya' bringing text books?" Kevin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"One must keep is brain working or the cells will die, Kevin." Edd said as he zipped his book bag and lifted it to his shoulder.

"Wait." Kevin gripped the strap of Edd's book bag and carries it out of Edd's room.

"Kevin? I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own things!" Edd said as he jogged to catch up with Kevin.

"I know." Kevin murmured as he looked back at Edd smiling.

Edd's heart fluttered for a moment as he stopped next to Kevin staring at that handsome smile.

"You are so freaking cute!" Kevin said as his smile grew larger.

Kevin began to walk down the Stairs once again and Edd followed behind.

He thinks I'm cute. Edd thought to himself as he watched Kevin walking down the stairs.

Edd's eyes slowly followed down Kevin's back to his round plump rear.

Edd gasped when he realized what he was doing and quickly lifted his eyes back up to watch the walk way.

As they reached the front door of Kevin's house Kevin unlocked the door and entered leading Edd inside.

"Kevin, where are your parents?" Edd asked as he noticed the house was quiet.

Kevin shut the down and his head dropped.

"M-My mother passed away a month ago and my dad left last week on a business trip." Kevin murmured lowly.

Edd frowned and walked up to Kevin squeezing him tightly and Stuffing his head in the nape of Kevin's neck.

"My apologies, Kevin, I shouldn't of asked."

Edd was nervous. His body was shaking he never had to comfort someone before.

Kevin slid the book bag off and placed it to his left, then returned Edd's hug.

"It's okay, babe." Kevin murmured with a smirk and a peck on Edd's forehead.

Edd blushed as Kevin began to stroke his hair.

"Lets go up to my room and watch a movie." Kevin said as they broke their hug.

Edd smiled and picked up his book bag.

"I'd be delighted, Kevin." Edd said as he and Kevin walked towards the stairway.

As they reached Kevin's room Edd sat on his bed remembering the acts they did earlier that day. Edd became flustered at the thought.

"Wanna watch this one?" Kevin said holding up a comedy that Edd has never heard of.

"Y-Yes, Kevin that would be nice." Edd murmured flustered by his thoughts.

Kevin grinned evil like as he placed the movie in the disk tray

"You'll like this movie a lot, babe." Kevin murmured as he turned around.

"I've never watched a movie with anyone besides Eddy and ed." Edd said as Kevin crawled up next to him.

It was dark outside and the boys were laughing and giggling at the comedian in the movie.

"Why, Kevin, this is positively Delightful!" Edd said chuckling.

"Dude, my dad used to hate it when I stayed up all night watching this movie!" Kevin said as he held his stomach from laughing pain.

The ending came and the young men calmed their selves.

Kevin glanced at Edd watching as his eyes fell sleepily.

"Want something to sleep in?" Kevin asked as he caressed Edd's arm with his finger tips.

Edd didn't notice Kevin's caress as he nodded, half asleep.

Kevin stood up and changed into a pair of black gym shorts and dug thru his dresser for something for Edd to wear.

He already has my T-shirt so all he needs is some shorts. Kevin thought.

As Kevin turned around with another pair of black gym shorts he noticed Edd was already asleep, but had already kicked off his jeans.

Edd usually slept in a T-shirt and underwear at home so he kicked his jeans off forgetting he was at Kevin's.

Kevin's eyes followed Edd's curves, his face becoming flustered.

He let out a shaking breathe and dropped the shorts he picked out for Edd on the dresser.

"Fuck it." Kevin whispered under his breath.

Kevin walked to the side of the bed that Edd fell asleep on and placed his hand on Edds partially exposed stomach.

Edd let out a low moan when Kevin's cold fingers touched his skin.

He can feel this? Kevin thought as he slid his hand up to Edd's neck and back down watching Edd's every reaction.

"Edd." Kevin murmured with a breath outward.

No response.

"Edd, please wake up." Kevin pleaded as he felt his blood rush to his face.

"mmm." Edd hummed as he rolled to his stomach and snuggled his face into Kevin's pillow.

I can't stand it anymore. Kevin thought to himself as he opened his bedroom door and walked to the computer room across the hall.

Several moments went by before Edd awoke thirsty. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in Kevin's house with only boxers on.

He blushed deeply.

He looked to the empty side of the bed and saw Kevin wasn't there.

"K-Kevin?"

Edd stood from the bed and saw the black gym shorts sitting on the dresser.

He probably wont mind if I barrow these. Edd thought as he slipped them on.

Suddenly He heard a small thud from the hallway and walked closer to his curiosity.

"Kev-" Edd tried as he interrupted himself with his hands over his mouth and wide eyes.

He watched flustered as Kevin was leaned back in the computer chair shorts at his ankles shirt pulled to his chest and his left hand on the mouse with the other stroking himself quickly and roughly.

He was looking at a video but the screen was to far away for Edd to see exactly what but he could see Kevin had headphones in his ears.

"Dear lord" Edd whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kevin.

Kevin started to slow his stroking as he let go of the mouse and massaged his balls simultaneously.

He shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head back.

"F-Fuck.." Kevin moaned lowly as he released his seed into his hand.

Kevin slowly relaxed then opened his eyes examining the room for something to clean up with.

"Damn. Forgot the towel." Kevin stood up and pulled his shorts up to his waist.

As he turned he spotted Edd and paused eyes wide.

"Fuck, Edd I didn't know you were standing there." Kevin said in panic as he walked towards Edd.

"My apologies, Kevin, I felt thirsty and noticed you there… b-but I couldn't…."

Edd was interrupted by a peck on the nose.

"It's okay Edd." Kevin murmured as he grabbed a towel hanging on the back of his door.

He cleaned himself and placed the towel in the dirty laundry.

"let's get you something to drink." Kevin said with a large smile on his face which was accompanied by a rose called blush across his nose and cheeks.

Edd nodded and followed Kevin down the stairs into the kitchen.

Kevin opened a cabinet and pulled down two glasses.

"Want some Ginger Ale?" Kevin asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Y-Yes, that would be nice." Edd murmured as he sat at the kitchen table.

Kevin sat the glasses on the table and sat down next to Edd.

"S-sorry you saw that." Kevin murmured into his glass right before taking a large gulp.

Edd blushed and nodded his head accepting the apology.

"It's completely natural, Kevin." Edd murmured finishing his drink then yawning.

Kevin chuckled and finished his drink also.

"Let's go to bed." Kevin Said as he took their glasses and stat them in the sink.

"Alright." Edd said wiping his Eyes and following Kevin up the stairs.

As they snuggled under the covers together Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"K-Kevin!" Edd blushed remembering what he just saw.

Kevin smirked as he tucked his head in the nap of Edd's neck.

Edd's body stiffened and the his face filled with warmth.

"Goodnight, Double D." Kevin whispered as he drifted to sleep.

After several moments Edd heard a light snore in his ear causing him to chuckle and yawn.

"You always was an odd one, Kevin. Goodnight." Edd said as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Kevin woke up alone.

"Was it a dream?" Kevin whispered to himself and he lifted his body to see Edd's clothes were gone.

"Edd." Kevin whispered to himself and he looked at the clock that sat on his dresser.

It was 10:30am.

Kevin dressed himself in a pair of fitted blue jeans and semi-tight band T-shirt when he noticed something behind his bedroom chair.

He stretched his arm behind the chair, after stretching his arm so far it started to feel like his arm was going to fall off, he found himself touching a soft piece of cloth. He picked it up and looked at it inspecting it closely.

"It's Edd's hat!" Kevin cheered as he held it to his chest in relief while running his fingers thru his sunset colored hair.

His face instantly light up and his heart skipped a beat.

Where is Edd? He thought as he opened his door quickly and ran down the stairs hat in hand.

"Edd?" Kevin murmured as he searched each room in his house.

Edd was no where to be found in Kevin's house.

Kevin ran to his front door and opened it and ran out closing it behind him quickly.

He noticing a crimson car sitting in Edd's driveway.

He slowed down at Edd's front door, took a deep breath, and knocked three loud knocks.

"Coming!" Kevin heard his boyfriends voice from the other side of the door.

The door was slowly opened by Edd his face was tear covered but he didn't seem sad. Edd seemed to have a happy glow on his face.

"Greetings, Kevin!" Edd said surprised as wiped stray tears off his face and turned his face away.

"Babe?" Kevin said in concern.

Edd looked confused for a second than smiled.

"My parents have come home, early." Edd said as he waved Kevin inside, stepping to the side.

"Oh, I got kind'a worried about you. You weren't in bed when I got up."

Kevin murmured as he walked into Edd's home scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"My apologies, Kevin. My parents called my cell phone wondering where I was."

Edd said smirking happily.

"Can I have a hug?" Kevin murmured lowly as his face lightly turned a rose pink.

Edd blushed intensely as he closed his eyes tightly and nodded.

Kevin slowly walked to Edd and wrapped his arm around him.

Edd's body stiffened and he gripped Kevin's shirt with his eyes still tightly closed.

"Edd." Kevin whispered as he kissed the smaller boy sweetly and slipped Edd's hat into his back pocket.

I'll keep this for now. He looks so cute without his beanie. Kevin thought as he slid his fingers into Edd's hair.

"Eddward!" A feminine traveled thru the house.

Double D's mother walked into the room during Kevin and Edd's sweet kiss.

She stood there a moment as, eyes wide.

"Eddward. Who is this?" His mother finally spoke startling the boys.

They separated from each other quickly and blushed intensely.

"Oh! H-Hello mother. This young man is Kevin. He has lived across the street for many years."

Edd said as he looked at her nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin murmured as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Edd's mother had seen them kissing. What would she say? What would she do? Would she keep Edd from conversing with Kevin any further?

These thoughts ran thru Kevin's mind as he waited for her to speak.

"Likewise." That's all she said.

She seemed to be nice but rather, odd.

Kevin smiled shyly.

"Mother, Kevin is my B-boyfriend."

Edd was buckling at the knees as if he was scared of her reply.

"I can see that Eddward. I'm glad you have someone to keep you company while we are gone." She said as with a sweet smile. Edd's father came around the corner and she looked at him.

"Eddward, your mother and I are going to leave again in a few hours. Until that time comes, what would you like to do until our departure?" His father said not paying attention to Kevin's presence.

"Father, this is Kevin." Double D said as he stood at attention.

"A pleasure, to meet you." the older gentlemen said as he looked at Kevin.

"Our sons boyfriend." The female murmured.

Edd's father looked at Edd eyes wide.

"I am happy for you, Eddward." Edd's father said relaxing his face.

Kevin stood there silently as the father examined him.

"So, do you know where you want to go?" The father asked as he pulled a jacket onto his shoulders.

"Father, I would like to go to an art museum." Edd said as he looked at his mother.

"That sounds lovely Eddward." Edd's mother said with a happy smile on her face.

She picked up her purse and a grey jacket.

Kevin stared at her, in aw of how much Edd looked like her.

Jet black hair, Blue-green eyes, slender with curves, and noses that curved up slightly.

"Is Kevin coming with us?" Edd's father asked as he fixed his tie.

Edd's father didn't look like him at all. He had strong shoulders with a strong chin. You could say he was rather handsome.

"C-Can he?" Edd asked in excitement

"Yes." The father said with a scowl on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kevin, sat in the vehicle uncomfortable.

Edd sat quietly staring at a surrounding passing by quickly.

Kevin watched Eddward closely.

Edd's hair was flowing slightly from the air conditioning blowing towards his face.

After several moment of staring at Edd, Kevin noticed a smirk begin to draw it self across his face.

Kevin, began to blush as Edd's eyes quickly glanced at him.

A deep blush painted itself across Kevin's face in less than a second as he turned his head away swiftly.

"S-sorry." Kevin murmured lowly as he began to watch the road.

Edd said nothing but after a few moments he slid his hand to entwine it was Kevin's.

As his fingers grazed over Kevin's skin, Kevin jumping slightly, startled.

Kevin held Edd's hand tightly nervous that Edd's parents wouldn't approve.

"Eddward." Edd father said suddenly.

"Father." Edd said with coldness in his voice. It was if Edd and his father were enemies. But, why? Why was Edd so cold towards his father? Was it because of the years of neglect? Was it because his father seemed almost soulless?

"Your mother and I have to tell you something important." The father said as they turned into the museum parking lot.

Edd nodded.

"I understand father." Edd murmured.

Edd's mother glanced at Edd's father with a smirk.

"Eddward, we love you very much." Edd's mother murmured as she exited the parked car.

They walked inside of the museum and Edd followed his father toward the hallway to the left. Kevin tried to follow but was stopped by Edd's mother who led him toward the right hallway.

"Sorry, Kevin, Eddward and his father have serious business to discuss."

For several moments the mother and Kevin talked about several paintings before the other males returned to their side.

They enjoyed their visit to the museum.

Edd never looked so happy.

After returning home Edd's parents departed after Edd was given a peck on the cheek by his mother and his father patted his head.

"We love you, Eddward." He said as he handed Edd a thick envelope.

Edd's smiles were gone as he peaked into the envelope.

"Edd?"

Kevin saw the distress on Edd's face.

"Is everything okay? Kevin asked moving toward Edd slowly.

Edd flinched.

"Y-yes!" Edd said flinching at Kevin's touch.

Kevin knew he was lying.

"Liar."

Kevin said as he held Edd tightly in a warm hug, from behind. Kevin tucked his head in the nape of Edd's neck.

Edd's eyes filled with tears as he sat on the couch holding the envelope. Kevin stayed standing watching Edd's reaction.

"There is no need to bother yourself with my problems, Kevin." Edd said as he pulled the items from the envelope and placed them on the table.

The items consisted of: A letter, A signed copy of a deed to Edd's house, insurance forms, and another envelope a little bit smaller but still large enough for its contents.

$30,000.00.

"Wow." Kevin murmured as he sat next to Edd.

Edd stared at the contents of the folder and pulled out a business card.

The words were much to small for Kevin to read.

Edd pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the card.

"If you'll excuse me. Kevin." Edd murmured as he glanced at me.

"Oh sorry!" Kevin said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Kevin could here whispers but not whole sentences.

"Yes… Indeed…Thank you…Have…"

He heard Edd say lowly.

"Kevin."

Edd called startling Kevin.

Kevin walked in the living room once again.

"What's up?" Kevin asked as he sat next to Edd once again.

"My father wants me to buy another house and sell this one." Edd said with sadness in his eyes.

"What? Why?" Kevin asked in a panic.

Edd gripped his phone tightly.

"My father, isn't my actual father."

Edd said as tears filled his eyes.

Kevin sat silently, unsure of what to say.

An awkward silence was shared between them.

Finally Eddward, with a sigh, spoke again.

"My mother cheated on my father with an intern."

Kevin could see Edd's stressed look.

Edd's eyes were shut tight and his body stiff.

"I have a half brother."

Edd murmured lowly.

Kevin opened his eyes wide.

"Would you keep that a secret from everyone?"

Kevin asked.

"Because, he wasn't supposed to live."

Edd murmured, a single tear rolling down his face.

Kevin looked confused at Eddward.

"It was my fault."

Edd said as he clenched his phone tighter.

"Edd?"

Kevin moved closer toward him reaching a gentle hand towards his face.

Edd flinched.

Kevin caressed Edd's face with the back of his palm.

"I don't understand why you have to sell your house though."

Kevin murmured confused.

"He's getting out of the hospital soon. My father wants to buy him a place to live. He has given me the funds for my college education plus $10,000 extra for living expenses. At least until I find a proper job to help fund future finances."

Edd explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me why ya' think it's your fault your bro is in the hospital."

Kevin stared at Edd with a confused face.

Edd thought to himself for several moments.

Kevin waited for an answer for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally Edd Spoke.

"Kevin…"

Kevin turned himself preparing for Eddward's answer.

"I.."

Edd shook…

Kevin knew this could take a while.

"I almost killed him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kevin's eyes were wide once again.

"Y-You almost killed 'em?"

Kevin murmured gripping his knees.

Edd's tears began to run down his face. Staining with each drop.

"How?"

Kevin asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

Edd said with his body shaking rapidly as held himself in a tight hug.

Kevin's gaze softened.

"Edd you can talk to me."

Kevin stretch his arms around Edd slowly receiving a rough shove forcing him away.

"Kevin! I'm not ready to tell anyone about that night. Drop it!"

Edd screamed towards Kevin as he stood from the couch.

Kevin stood to his feet enraged.

"Fine! I was trying to be supportive and you treat me like that!"

Kevin pressed as he gripped Edd's shirt.

"Kev-"

Edd tried but was interrupted by Kevin slamming him back on the couch and pressing his weight on top of Edd.

"Please, Kevin, I'm sorry."

Edd said shivering from fear.

Kevin released Edd and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving."

Kevin said as he slammed the door behind him.

Edd stood quickly and ran towards the door opening it quickly.

"Kevin!"

Edd yelled running towards Kevin who was already in the middle of the road.

He gripped Kevin's wrist and pulled.

"Ple-Please. I'm sorry."

Edd pleaded.

"No!Your acting like I'm the fucking plague!"

Kevin screamed as he shoved Edd to the ground.

Edd's eye widened.

"K-Kevin."

Edd murmured frightened.

"I want you to trust me, but if you can't I'll go back to the same Kevin you used to avoid."

Kevin murmured as his eyes filled with tears.

He quickly turned his head and walked to his house.

"K-Kevin. Please."

Edd pleaded as Kevin entered his house and shut the door.

Edd stood up and held his face in his palms. Tears flowed and sobs were flowing loud from his throat.

Edd turned towards his home and ran inside shutting and locking the door.

Kevin sat in his room alone. His eyes were filled with angry tears and he was laying back on his bed.

All he could think of was Edd and how the laid in this bed together.

May he was to hard on him? I should say sorry.

Kevin sat up noticing the time. It was 8:30pm.

It's probably to late to go see Edd. Kevin didn't care he ignored his thoughts and ran out of his house and climbed the tree that was dangerously close the Edd's bedroom window.

Kevin peaked inside and saw Edd, his eyes were filled with tears he was holding his beanie and his face was red.

Kevin just watched. He had no courage to knock on the glass that separated Edd and himself.

Then he heard Edd talking to himself.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Am I not able to convey my feelings because of my many years of solitude?"

"Kevin, I'm sorry."

Edd's eyes once again had tears flowing from them.

Kevin couldn't bring himself to knock on Edd's window.

Discouraged he began to climb down but the branched decided to knock for him.

Edd's eyes glanced at Kevin thru the window and hurried to open it.

What would I say? I didn't think of what to say!

Kevin panicked inside of his thoughts.

"Kevin!" Edd gripped Kevin's shirt and pulled Him into the window.

"Wow, calm dow-" Kevin was cut off by a clash of lips.

Kevin loved the taste of those lips as they molded together with his perfectly.

"I'm sorry." Edd said breaking there kiss long enough to say those words and then forcefully pressing his lips to Kevin's once again.

Kevin didn't mind the attention, his instincts took over and he pushed Edd backwards until he landed on top of Edd.

They were on Edd's bed.

Edd began to lightly thrust against Kevin's hips.

Oh fuck. Kevin thought to himself. This is to quick. What do I do? Do I stop?

Kevin Lifted Edd's left leg and began to grind back into Edd receiving a pleased moan.

Edd was shivering his body said please touch me.

Kevin began to feel the blush rush from his heart to his cheeks and his lower half.

"No!"

Kevin pushed upward away from Edd with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Edd murmured with his hand on the bare skin that showed between his slightly lifted shirt and his jeans that were dangerously low on his hips.

Kevin could see the hardened area underneath the jean fabric Edd wore proudly.

Kevin's eyes followed the v-shape that followed to that such fabric.

"Nothing."

Kevin was captivated by Edd's body.

He was slim but it was a beautiful slim. He had curves that would make anyone jealous in the modeling industry.

Edd's face was a bright shade of red still, but instead of sadness his face was filled with lust and desire, but was still apologetic.

"Kevin?"

Edd panted as he trailed a hand up Kevin's chest.

Kevin was knocked back into reality by those cold fingers training his bare neck line.

He couldn't help but thrust into Edd's hips once again causing Edd to moan surprised.

"Fuck it!"

Kevin moaned as he clashed his lips into Edd's once again.

Kevin couldn't help himself. The site of Edd like that was driving him mad.

Kevin glided his fingers thru Edd's hair as he steadily grinded into Edd's hips. Their lips still molding together.

Kevin felt Edd's fingers trail up his body and a chill ran up his body.

Kevin lifted his body from Edd as Edd yanked Kevin's shirt off over his head and off his arms.

Kevin did the same with Edd.

Edd began to unbutton Kevin's pants when Kevin slammed Edd's arms on the bed.

Kevin started nibbling and kissing Edd's neck.

"More." Edd murmured.

Kevin shook his head as he thrusted his hips into Edd's.

Edd let out a low moan with each thrust.

"Not yet." Kevin murmured still thrusting rapidly.

Edd could feel his lower half twitch, he knew he was about the climax.

"Kevin. I'm Cum-ming!"

Edd moaned loudly as he released inside his pants.

Kevin stopped still erect and resisted going any farther.

I'll take care of myself later. Kevin thought to himself as he placed another kiss on Edd's neck.

 **I need those reviews lady's and gents. I'm not posted the next chapter until I get a good review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kevin lifted his body away from Edd receiving a dissatisfied moan.

"Where are you going?" Edd said panting eyeing Kevin's muscular neck and shoulders.

"No where. I'm putting my clothes back on." Kevin raised an eye brow as he picked up his shirt.

Edd noticed his shifted walking and what pitched a tent in his pants.

"But, Kevin your still aroused. Your body must release or it can have a negative affect on you." Edd said concerned.

Kevin blushed intensely.

"I'm fine, Babe."

Kevin murmured averting his gaze.

Edd silently traced Kevin's body.

"Alright."

Edd murmured.

Kevin looked at the shirt he held firmly in his hands.

Finally he looked at Edd.

Edd was still glancing at the erection that wasn't leaving Kevin's pants.

"Do you really what to help?" Kevin said lustfully with a grin on his face.

Edd nodded watching Kevin closely.

"Okay, just lay back and I'll take care of the rest."

Kevin was smirking uncontrollably.

He inched his way towards Edd.

Kevin dropped his shirt in one step, Unzipped his pants in another and dropped them to the ground in his last step.

He had no underwear once again.

Kevin crawled over Edd and started to kiss Edd once again.

Kevin began to unzip Edd's pants.

"Kevin."

Edd moaned as Kevin began to nibble Edd's neck.

Kevin yanked Edd's pants down to his knees and moved down towards Edd's hips.

Edd tightened up nervously.

"Edd, relax."

Kevin murmured as he completely undress Edd's lower half.

Edd took a deep breathe.

Kevin kissed Edd's arousal and then rapped his lips around the tip.

Bobbing his head up and down slowly.

Edd let out a lewd moan and thrusted upward into Kevin's throat.

Kevin stopped sucking receiving a displeased moan from Edd.

"Baby, Are you sure about this?"

Kevin asked concerned.

His eyes were soft.

Kevin Stroked himself waiting for Edd's answer.

Edd nodded.

"I've had sex before Kevin."

Kevin didn't mind Edd's statement.

"Okay." Kevin whispered as he reached for a bottle of lotion on Edd's desk.

He squeezed a bit onto his fingers and pressed against Edd's entrance.

"No regrets." Kevin murmured as he massaged Edd's entrance before inserting his middle finger.

Edd's body stiffened at first but he relaxed as Kevin began to stroke Edd's arousal the same pace as his massage.

Edd moaned lowly as he gripped the blanket on his bed.

Kevin inserted his index finger next with a faster pace and began to scissor his fingers.

Edd couldn't help but shiver.

"To late to stop now Edd."

Kevin said lustfully as he retracted his fingers pressed his arousal to Edd's entrance.

Edd closed his eyes and held his legs open for Kevin.

Kevin couldn't help but freeze at the beautiful site.

"Ohmygod!" Edd moaned as Kevin plunged into him uncontrollably.

"I can't stand how fucking sexy you are." Kevin murmured lustfully unable to control his thrusting motions.

"Hurts." Edd moaned as he pressed his hand against Kevin's stomach trying to push back a bit.

Kevin gripped Edd's wrist and pressed it to the bed.

Kevin had lost his senses in the heat of lust.

Edd's eyes filled with tears. The pain was getting worse.

"K-Kevin it hurts!"

Edd panicked and flipped to his stomach.

Kevin noticed the sudden movement and stopped still inside Edd.

"Baby?"

Kevin whispered as he flipped Edd back towards him.

Kevin was frightened by Edd's face. He was terrified of Kevin.

"Oh baby! I'm sorry I couldn't help myself it's been so long sense I've had sex and I-"

Kevin tried as he was interrupted by Edd wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck.

"Kevin, I require more lotion if you're want to go that speed."

Edd murmured lowly embarrassed at what he just said.

Kevin shuddered at his grabbed the lotion once again and squeezed half the bottle onto his erection as he thrusted into Edd.

He threw the bottle and gripped Edd's headboard thrusting roughly into Edd.

"Oh, Edd!" Kevin moaned as he lost control once more.

Edd was still sore but He enjoyed Kevin pounding into his prostate roughly.

"Ohgod. Ohgod. Ohgod."

Edd moaned loudly in between thrusts.

Kevin rapped his hand around Edd's arousal and began to pump it at a random pace.

"Edd."

Kevin moaned as he felt his climax approaching.

Edd moaned loudly as he climaxed thrusting into Kevin's palm.

"Ohshitdon'tmove!"

Kevin moaned intensely as he pounded into Edd one final time releasing his seed deep within.

Their bodies were shaking their breathing was unbalanced and full of exhaustion.

"Wow."

Edd murmured lowly still out of breath.

Edd has had sex. Yes. But, never with another guy.

Marie was always adventurous. She would get kinky with Edd and fuck him with sex toys.

Kevin Smirked evil like at Edd.

"What?" Edd murmured still recovering from their intimate time.

Kevin jerked his half erect self from Edd's entrance receiving a loud surprised moan.

"That's what."

Kevin chuckled as he rolled to Edd's side.

Edd eyed Kevin embarrassed.

Kevin smirked lightly and planted a sweet kiss on Edd's flustered cheeks.

"You're so cute."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next several weeks were easy.

Filled with lust and pleasures.

It was Thursday when Edd received a call from someone he never wanted to hear from again.

Edd looked at his phone with worried eyes.

He ignored the call several times.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing.

It was almost like it was trying to drive Edd insane.

"Stop calling!" Edd shouted towards the phone as it began for the umpteenth time.

But after swiping his finger to across the screen to ignore the call it instead answered.

Shit! Edd screamed in his head.

"H-Hello, Marie."

Edd murmured lowly into the phone with an irritated look on his face.

"You know how many times I've called you!? I was about to go to your house and rip your dick off! How dare you ignore my phone calls Dee!"

Marie was yelling so loud Edd had to pull the phone away from his ear to hear clearly.

"My apologies Marie but I was busy at that moment."

Edd spoke calmly trying not to raise suspicion.

"Look, Edd. I'm home for the weekend with my big brother James."

Marie spoke in a calmer voice.

"I had no idea you had an older brother."

Edd was confused.

"Yeah, Edd, come over. Please."

Marie said right before hanging up.

Edd stared at the phone for a moment and tossed it on the bed.

Edd walked across the street to his loving boyfriends house before noticing no lights were on.

"I guess he went to Smokies tonight." Edd murmured to himself remembering Kevin was watching a movie with all of his friends.

Something action filled.

Edd began to walk back into his house and noticed a hand slipping in front of him.

"Hey. Where were you?"

A deep voice said as he hovered over by a large figure.

"Who are you?"

Edd said as he turned to look up at majestic golden eyes, spiked light brown hair, and a tall statuesque figure. His skin looked as if he was made of porcelain.

Edd's eyes followed each muscle line thru the larger males skin tight gray shirt.

It was like his eye were cheating on Kevin.

His shoulders seemed a mile wide, his neck was perfectly chiseled.

His arms were thick.

Edd felt as small as an ant compared to this figure that stood in front of him.

"I'm James Patrick Kanker."

He said as he gripped Edd's wrist and jerked him up into his arms.

"You made my sister wait to long."

Edd panicked.

"I'm sorry. My schedule was full this evening."

Edd lied as he shuddered.

This mans arms felt warm and some how comforting.

Edd's face was flustered.

"Look, I'm not ganna hurt ya'. I just wanna know why you never called her."

James sounded concerned as he walked to his car that was parked around the corner of the Cal-da-sac.

It was a green Jeep Cherokee classic 1999.

Edd could feel his body becoming hot at the site of the mans bulky muscular chest.

James opened the car door and sat Edd in the passenger seat.

Edd watched James walk in front of the jeep and sit in the drivers side.

Edd clicked his seat belt and gripped the belt in front of his chest.

"Were are we going?"

Edd asked shyly.

James stayed silent as he drove down the road towards the highway. Opposite of the trailer park.

"I thought we were going to meet Marie."

Edd looked out the window examining his surroundings.

"We are. My father sold the trailer."

James stated as he made a sharp left and parked in a driveway of a small white house with blue shutters.

"Is this his new house?"

Edd questioned.

James turned the car off and stepped out of the car.

Edd wasn't pleased with James ignoring him.

Edd stepped out of the car and follow James toward the entrance of the small white house.

Marie stood on the front stoop with a sweet smile and a wink.

Marie's hair was much longer now and she even got a neck tattoo of a peach rose.

"Heya double D."

Marie waved and walked toward James.

She whispered something in his ear and his face lit up.

"Really?"

James said receiving a nod from Marie who had just crossed her arms over her chest.

Edd stood there waiting for what Marie had to say.

"Hello, Marie."

Edd looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with the Kankers.

"Come on, Edd. We gotta talk."

Marie waved Edd inside and he followed her jester.

They reached the inside of the small house the house was empty iside from James, Marie and Edd.

 **Something's happening! Here comes the DRAMA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As they entered the house Edd's eye stayed towards to ground. He wasn't sure if he could trust Marie and her brother.

Edd walked passed Marie and stood in front of the couch awaiting Marie's signal to sit.

"So why am I here, Marie?"

Edd asked nervously twirling his thumbs around one another.

Marie plopped down on the recliner that was diagonal Edd.

"I need a favor."

Marie grinned wickedly.

Edd froze.

"Marie, I cannot do such acts with you any longer I-"

Edd tried but was interrupted.

"No."

Marie stared seriously into Edd's eyes.

"Then what may I assist you with?"

Edd raised an eyebrow confused. Usually when Marie asked for a favor it was one that involved Edd in a sensual way.

Marie glance at her brother whose face was gleaming red.

James averted her gaze and stared at the back of Edd's head. He was standing behind the couch against the wall with arms crossed.

James had several scars on his face but the intense color, if added, only made him look sweetened.

"I need you to be friends with my brother."

Marie glanced back towards Edd.

"This is his home now after my father passed away 3 days ago. James moved all the way from Florida to make sure this house wasn't left alone to fall apart."

Marie looked uneasy as she told Edd the story of her fathers passing.

"Marie, I'm no-"

Edd tried but was once again interrupted.

"Please."

James spoke keeping his eyes to the floor.

"He has no friends here Edd! Please, do this! If not for me, for him!"

Marie stood to her feet quickly startling Edd.

"Why can't you stay here with him, Marie?"

Edd asked looking at a very stressed Marie.

"I can't stay here. I'm getting married."

Marie began to smile shyly and fidget.

Edd was silent for a moment before answering with a sigh.

"I suppose I can socialize with your brother every now and again."

Marie jumped for joy with an ear curling screech.

James was silent but a small smirk was painted on his face.

"James will take you home whenever you want to leave. I've gotta' catch my flight, home."

Marie said as she grabbed a bag that sat in the corner of the room.

"Sis, wai-"

James tried as Marie scooted out the door spouting a simple.

"Love ya', bro!"

Marie shut the door behind her and disappeared down the street in a taxi.

James was frozen.

"Well, James, what would you like to do?"

Edd asked as he smiled happily. Trying to seem comfortable to be around another Kanker.

James turned his body towards the door and opened it.

"I'll take you home."

James looked nervous. He watched the ground until Edd walked past him to the outside world.

"Alright."

Edd walked to the Jeep and slid into the passenger seat.

James sat in the drives seat and started the car.

The car ride back was quiet.

Once they reached Edd's house Edd began to get out of the car then paused.

"Do you want to come in?"

Edd murmured the question lowly.

James became nervous once again.

"I'm not sure. I don't know ya' very well."

James murmured staring into his lap.

"Are you certain?"

Edd asked as he stood up and leaned down to look at a nervous James who was averting his gaze.

"I guess I can come in for a minute."

James turned the car off and got out of the car following Edd to the front stoop.

"Welcome, to my home."

Edd murmured opening his front door with a smile on his face.

Edd waved James in to his home and when he went to shut the door he stared at Kevin's house. He still wasn't home.

Edd sighed and finished shutting the door.

"Your house is clean."

James stated as he dropped on the Edd's couch.

"I have alwa-"

Edd began before interrupting his self staring at James's neck once again.

No! Eddward you must resist the lust filled urge to glance at James in a that manner.

Eddward thought to himself as he shook his head lightly.

"You always what?"

James asked as he shifted thru some magazines on Edd's coffee table.

"Oh, my apologies! I've always kept a clean home sense I was a child."

Edd crept towards the couch and sat slowly down next the james.

"So, you don't mind me being here, or hanging out with me? Right?"

James asked as he shifted his weight on the couch.

"Oh no! I'm happy to obtain a new friend!"

Edd said happily as he switched on the television and turned it to Animal Planet.

James leaned back and relaxed on the couch. He watch TV for several moments just as Edd did.

Edd was intrigued by a documentary about plankton when he heard a slight snore.

Edd looked towards James and noticed he was sleeping soundly.

He must have been tired dealing with his fathers death and Marie.

Edd turned the TV off and stood to his feet and walked to get a blanket for James.

When Edd returned James had shifted himself into a comfortable position.

Edd sighed and gently slipped James's shoes off his feet and placed them gently on the floor trying not to make a lot of noise.

Edd went to put the blanket over James when he noticed a glimpse of light brown hair that led from his belly button to the hem of his pants.

Edd was ogling James again!

Edd shook his head and thru the blanket over James's body and walked away quickly running up the stairs to his room.

Edd shut the door behind him and flopped down on his bed and snuggled his face into his pillow.

"Stop it Edd!"

Edd murmured angrily to himself.

He glanced out the window and notice Kevin was still out.

Where could he be? It's been hours. Edd thought to himself as he laid down propping his head against his head board and opening a book on Scientific Theories.

Several hours later James awoke from his slumber.

"Where am I?"

James lifted up and searched the dark room.

"Oh yeah."

James murmured to himself remembering he was at Edd's house.

James suddenly felt the urge to drain the lizard so he stood to his feet and searched for the bathroom.

"Where is the damn bathroom?"

He asked himself before making his way up the stairs.

Up there! James thought to himself as he spotted a light at the top of the stairs.

As James reached the room he peeked thru the door that was slightly open and noticed Edd laying on his bed.

He glanced left slightly and noticed Edd was doing what most young men do when the urge strikes. Masturbating.

"oh god!"

James murmured lowly as he hid next to Edd's bedroom door.

He took a deep breath trying to control the deep blush that plastered itself across his; nose, cheeks, and ears.

James heart was racing.

He heard a low moan from the cracked door.

"Oh god…"

James heard Edd moan as he peaked back thru the door and notice Edd had began to pay with his entrance.

James was in aw watching Edd pleasure himself.

James watched for several moments listening to Edd's lewd moans and shivering breaths.

Oh no. James thought to himself as he glanced down at his man made tent that arose while he watched Edd.

James was uncomfortable from the pressure his pants were placing on his erection.

James unzipped his pants still watching Edd.

The pressure was gone so he continued to watch closely.

James subconsciously began to stroke himself thru his black boxer briefs.

He couldn't hold it any longer.

Watching Edd closer and closer as he began to stroke faster.

Edd began to pick up his pace about to release.

James noticed the action and stroked more rapidly to quickly release his load.

With every lewd moan Edd released James became closer to his climax.

Finally after several moments Edd moaned loudly one last time as he released into his palm.

James held his breath and gripped his erection tightly trying to keep himself from moaning and letting Edd hear his presence.

After his release he walked away from Edd's door and tried to find the bathroom once again.

When he finally found the bathroom at the end of the hall he locked the door and slid his boxers down to clean himself with toilet paper and use the bathroom.

After James washed his hands he washed his face and looked into the mirror while patting his face dry with a towel that was hanging on the back of the door.

What was a thinking?! Doing that in someone else's house! James was beating himself mentally.

The reason he didn't live with his father during his younger years was because of his sexual preference.

He was 25 years old. That's 6 years older than Edd.

His sisters were around Edd's age but he was so much older than Edd.

James opened the bathroom door and made his way back to the couch as drifted back to sleep.

Edd had finished cleaning his self and looked at the time. It's almost 10 at night and Kevin was still out on the town.

Edd checked him phone and noticed he had a text message.

"Kevin!"

Edd murmured excited when he opened the message.

 _Hey babe, I'm going to stay the night with Nat. Have a good night! Sweet dreams!_

Edd felt relaxed.

Edd began to text back.

 _Goodnight Kevin. Stay safe. I'll talk to you tomorrow!_

Edd finally turned his lamp off and snuggle himself into his bed and drifted to sleep.

 **Oh! James is naughty! Stay tuned for my next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James awoke to the smells of breakfast; eggs, bacon, and a hint of pancake.

James walked towards the smell and found himself in the kitchen.

Edd was standing at the stove.

On the table behind him was; pancakes and bacon.

"Wow."

James murmured as he walked up behind Edd and stared over his shoulders at what he was cooking.

"Good Morning, James. You may sit. I've prepared extra food for you to eat along side me."

Edd said as he turned the stove off and turned around holding a pot holder and a pan full of scrambled eggs.

James was still standing in the same place.

Edd was wearing a fitting red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

He had a pink apron and he was wearing pink bunny slippers.

"Man."

James wasn't sure what to say at the site of what seemed like the cutest person he'd ever seen.

"Are you not feeling well, James?"

Edd asked with his head tilted slightly.

James nodded and turned around to walk towards a chair that was closest to Edd and himself.

They sat together for several moments eating breakfast.

Edd was actually able to get chuckles to escape his lips.

When breakfast was over James helped clean up the table.

"Ouch!"

Edd yelped when he cut his left hand on a knife that was submerged in the sud filled water.

"Edd! You okay?"

James hurried to Edd's side and gripped Edd's hand.

"L'me see."

James turned the water on and held Edd's hand under the flowing water.

Edd stared as James cleaned his wounds as if he was a professional nurse.

"It's not deep. It shouldn't scar but make sure to keep it clean."

James looked up into Edd's eyes freezing at how close to Edd he was.

They stared at each other for several year like seconds.

James began to lean but the door bell rang and he released Edd from his grip with a blush painted across his face.

Edd stood to his feet and rushed to the door opening it quickly.

"Kevin!"

Edd leaped into Kevin's arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey babe, how was your night."

Kevin said as he held Edd sweetly and nuzzled his face into the nape of Edd's neck.

James looked to the front door which could be seen from the part of the kitchen he was sitting.

Kevin noticed James.

"Who's he?"

Kevin murmured as he released Edd.

"Oh! This is James Kanker!"

Edd shut the door and lead Kevin towards James.

"James this is my boyfriend, Kevin."

"Nice to meet ch'ya."

Kevin said with a nod of the head.

"Dito."

James said as he stood to his feet.

James glanced at Edd with a blush still painted across his face.

"I'm going to go home for the day Edd. Thanks for the grub."

James hurried past Edd and Kevin.

"Okay, Be sa-"

Edd tried but was interrupted by the front door shutting.

"Guy must be shy."

Kevin shrugged as he began to kiss Edd's neck.

Edd moaned lowly.

"Let's go upstairs baby. I've missed you."

Kevin murmured as he scooped Edd into his arms and hustled up the stairs.

"Kevin!"

Edd said as Edd's bedroom door shut behind them.

 _James POV_

James was driving home thinking of what he almost did.

He parked the car in the driveway of his departed fathers home and turned off the engine.

"What was doing?!"

James yelled at himself as he covered his mouth with his palm.

"I could've ruined Edd's life! His relationship! Or worse…"

James got out of the car and walked into the house and locked the door behind him.

He walked to the bedroom to the right of the hallway and slammed his body down on the bed.

He laid there thinking and thinking.

After several moments he turned the television on and watched cartoons.

His thoughts could be heard over the show that he was watching.

The volume was at 86.

"God damn it! Shut up!"

James yelled at himself as he thru the remote at the wall.

Edd was trapped in James's mind.

Pulsing thru with each struggle to force the thoughts from his head.

At first it was about him almost kissing Edd but then, it was of Edd last night.

The way his legs were spread and the way his back was arched. The moans he couldn't swallow and the smile Edd wore thru out the day.

Suddenly James shot up..

"Oh no!"

James gripped his head.

"Nononononono!"

James ran to the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

"You can't be falling for someone you barely know man!"

James said to the mirror and washing his face.

James calmed himself and walked to the kitchen pulling out a beer from the fridge.

He chugged the beverage and plopped down on the couch still thinking of Edd.

Beer after beer after beer.

He finally passed out later that day.

 **Poor James, your little heart must be hurting. By the way, this should be the only chapter based on James's POV. I THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day Edd was sitting on Kevin's couch eating a small snack as he waited for a half naked Kevin to pick a movie.

"Man, I don't know what to watch. There's so many options."

Kevin mumbled as he kept searching thru the dozens of movies he had on a shelf next to the TV stand.

"Kevin, I'm fine with any movie that you prefer to watch. Please pick one to your liking."

Edd murmured with a smirk on his face.

"Babe, it's not the same. I want you to like the movie I put on."

Kevin murmured as he held up an action movie.

"Kev-"

Edd tried as he was interrupted by Kevin.

"This one!"

Kevin placed the movie in the DVD player and flopped down on the couch next to Edd.

Edd snuggled towards Kevin but Kevin's phone vibrated.

Kevin turned slightly and read the message.

Edd paid no mind to Kevin.

"Babe, I gotta' go out for a while. Can we pick this up tonight at your place?"

Kevin murmured as he slid a black shirt over his head.

"Y-Yeah."

Edd said surprised at Kevin's sudden actions.

Edd followed Kevin out of the house and received a light kiss.

"C'ya later, babe!"

Kevin said as Edd walked over toward his house.

Edd sat quietly in his room typing a small college essay.

Suddenly his phone rang.

It was James Kanker.

"Hello. This is Eddward."

Edd said happily into the phone.

"Hey. How are you?"

James asked.

"I'm well, James. How are you this afternoon?"

Edd asked as he closed his laptop.

"Good, good. Can I come over?"

James asked.

Edd contemplated his answer for a moment.

"I'll allow it but, you must leave by 6:30."

Edd said staring at his watch which said 1:46pm.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

The call ended.

After ten minutes Edd heard a knock on the door and opened it with a happy smirk across his face.

"Welcome!"

Edd said as he gestured James inside.

James stepped in with some grocery bags in hand.

"Why have you brought food?"

Edd asked.

"I wanna make you dinner."

James Said walked into the kitchen.

"I have ingredients here, James. That was highly unnecessary."

Edd murmured as he walked next to James in the kitchen.

"I wanted to. You let me sleep here and you said you'd be my friend. I want to at least cook for you one time."

James murmured as he pulled; Penne pasta, garlic sauce, precut chicken, and broccoli.

Edd watched closely.

"Go sit down til I'm done cooking. I'll call you when it's done."

Edd sat an waited while he typed more to his Essay.

'I wonder if he's okay.'

Edd thought as he stared at the clock. It read 3:00pm.

Edd hopped up after closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen.

James had set the table and was already walking towards the table with a large iron pot filled with food.

"James, this looks amazing!"

James sat the pot on a large pot holder that sat in the middle of the table.

As James removed Edd's apron Edd admired his muscular tone thru the white button up dress shirt with long sleeves.

Edd hadn't notice but his hair wasn't spiked today it laid flat on his head besides a cow lick on the right side of his front hair line.

He looked handsome even though he had several scars on his face. Across his nose, cheek, and a tiny scar on his lower lip.

James dark jeans flattered his figure and his black converse tied the whole thing together.

Edd was only in a grey T-shirt with a pair of black jeans.

He still hadn't dawned his hat sense he and Kevin started dating but he had his hair pinned out of his face with two hair pins exposing his forehead along with his scar that he hid for years.

"I told you to wait Edd. I wasn't done yet."

James said with a blush across his face.

"Are those roses?"

Edd asked as James placed the final piece to the dinner on the table close the wall.

Peach colored roses, bright and beautiful.

"Yeah."

James gestured Edd the sit as he held the chair out for him.

After taking their seats they began to eat and converse happily.

James made a face towards Edd and he giggled slightly.

They enjoyed themselves.

"That was great James! I love the roses too!"

Edd said thanking James as he walked out the door.

James chuckled lightly.

"No problem Edd. I just wanted to show you I appreciate you being my friend."

James began to walk towards his car then he stopped when he heard Edd's phone vibrate.

It was Kevin.

 _Babe, I'm going to stay with Nat tonight he had to get emergency surgery today. I'm sorry I ran off earlier and sorry I'm going to miss snuggling with you on your couch._

 _It's alright Kevin. Tend to Nat and give him my greetings._

 _Goodnight Baby._

 _Goodnight._ _J_

"He isn't coming tonight is he?"

James Asked.

Edd looked up and was startled by James. James was standing very close to Edd only a foot away.

"Oh! James. You're still here? My apologies."

Edd Slid his phone in his back pocket and Smirked at James.

James cheeks had a light rosy blush to them along with his ears.

Edd was once again eyeing James's features but this time it was just his facial features.

'Oh my'

Edd thought to himself and his smile dropped and his eye brows raised. His mouth was slightly open exposing his now gapless teeth.

"Edd, I have a-"

James tried as he was interrupted by Edd's lips clashing into his roughly.

James was shocked at first but after a moment but then returned the kiss as rough as it had been placed.

He was gripping the back of Edd's Head by his hair with light tugging and holding his waist. He was hovering over Edd making Edd's face look to the sky.

Edd finally realized what he was doing and pushed away from James quickly surprising James and sending him off the front stoop flat on his back.

"Ouch."

James murmured as he lifted himself back to his feet.

Edd was standing there in the doorway with his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide.

James stayed his distance knowing what that face meant.

"My apologies, James. I'm not sure what came over me."

Edd stuttered as his eyes began to tear.

'NO! You love Kevin, Eddward! Why would you do such a thing?!'

Edd thought to himself.

"I'll go for now Edd. I won't tell anyone this happened. It's partly my fault too."

James walked towards Edd receiving a nervous flinch.

James petted Edd's head gently then left.

Edd sat on the couch with his knees to his chest thinking about his sudden actions.

'I kissed James, and I enjoyed it.'

Edd thought followed by…

'Behind Kevin's back.'

Edd ran to his room and locked the door before hearing his phone vibrate.

It was Kevin.

 _Hey, Babe. Nat wanted me to tell you he appreciates your kindness. Alright. Goodnight baby._

Edd didn't reply. He couldn't. he was to ashamed.

…..

James sat alone on his bed touching his lips slightly thinking of the kiss he shared with Edd.

"I'm in love with him."

He murmured to himself then looked at his phone waiting for a text from Edd.

Nothing. Not a single text after several hours.

"Damn."

James said as he covered his body with his blanket and drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next few days were hard for Edd, every time he tried to tell Kevin what had happened between James and him, Kevin would have to leave and go to Nat's house. They barely had time to talk or see each other. Kevin would always pick Edd up and take him straight to the bedroom. They would do their business and as soon as Edd tried to talk Kevin's phone would ring or he'd kiss Edd and dash out the door.

Edd felt lonely.

Edd sat quietly on his back porch swing. He swung back and forth watching the sky.

Edd held up his phone with not a single text message from Kevin.

"What could you be doing?"

Edd whispered to himself and he scrolled his contacts.

He saw James's name right above Kevin's and contemplated sending him a message.

"He probably wont want to talk to me after that incident."

Edd tapped Kevin's name and began to type.

 _Kevin, I'm worried about you. We haven't had time to talk for several days and you barely text me anymore. I would like to see you and actually converse with you. Is that alright?_

 _Yeah, baby. I'll come by in a few._

Edd smiled and went inside to put on a new outfit. Black jeans and the band T-shirt Kevin let Edd barrow.

Edd went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for his boyfriend.

The doorbell rang several minutes later.

Edd answered the door and there stood Kevin in a tight green shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Hey, babe."

Kevin said as he pecked Edd on the lips and walked into the house.

Edd shut the door and hugged Kevin from behind.

"You okay?"

Kevin gripped Edds arms and turned around.

Edd's eyes were filled with tears.

"Baby! Talk to me! You okay?!"

Kevin squeezed Edd and nuzzled Edd's hair. It was getting longer.

"Kevin, I have did something awful."

Edd murmured with a shivering breath.

After Kevin and Edd went into the Kitchen and talked about what Edd had done, Kevin wasn't fazed by what Edd had said.

"Baby, I understand why you did it. You felt neglected because I kept disappearing. Then, next thing you know you have a nice looking guy treat you sweetly and give you attention. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I should've been treating you better and I'm sorry.

Kevin surprised Edd.

"B-But, Kevin I feel awful."

Edd murmured as he was engulfed in Kevin's arms.

"It's alright Edd. At least you didn't go any further that with him."

Kevin kissed Edd's forehead and they spent the whole day together talking and reconnecting.

The next day Edd woke up as happy as ever and he dressed himself in a lavender colored button up shirt and another pair of black jeans.

Kevin popped around the corner and tapped Edd on the ass.

"Looking good baby."

Kevin had stayed over that night.

"Thank you, Kevin."

Edd said rolling the sleeves of his shirt up close to his elbows.

"OH!"

Kevin said surprising Edd as he ran out the room and down the stairs.

"K-Kevin?"

Edd said looking down the stairs and Kevin looking thru his back pack he retrieved yesterday night.

Kevin jogged up the stairs and held out a black Fedora.

"I got you this. I thought it would cute on you."

Edd took the hat slowly and blushed intensely.

"Thank you Kevin. But, I haven't you anything."

Edd murmured as he looked at the hat closely.

"It's no big deal, babe. I wanted to surprised you."

Kevin smiled sweetly.

…...

Edd was out alone wearing his new Fedora while Kevin tended to Nat once again.

Edd walked passed a mirror in the book store and noticed he had become a little more stout. His clothes wear tighter and he actually had a butt.

"Wow, When did I begin to fill out?"

Edd murmured to himself before walking to the desk and purchasing a few novels.

"Here you go cutie! You change!"

The red head women said winking at Edd.

"Thank you?"

Edd murmured as he walked out of the store.

He walked down the black and turned right.

As he passed the tattoo shop he noticed Kevin standing there with Nat and a tattooed woman.

'Why are they here?'

Edd watched closely as Kevin placed a smooch on the tattooed woman's lips.

Edd gasped tapped the window by accident with his bag as he covered his mouth.

Nat looked toward Edd and said something to Kevin causing Kevin to look towards Edd.

Kevin ran quickly towards the door as Edd quickly started walking away holding back his tears.

Kevin caught up with Edd an gripped Edd's arm turning him.

"Edd. That wasn't what you think."

Edd stared to the ground shivering from the anxiety.

Edd said nothing.

"Edd. Me and that girl aren't anything. I swear."

Kevin said as gestured towards the tattoo parlor exposing a dark mark on his neck that Edd didn't place there.

Edd nodded his head.

"I thought Nathan had surgery."

Edd said as he watched Nat walk towards them.

"Well-"

Kevin tried but was interrupted.

"Tell his the truth, Kevin."

Nat said standing behind Kevin hands in his pockets.

"I lied."

Kevin said simply.

Edd nodded and jerked his arms away from Kevin and walked away quickly.

Kevin tried to follow but, was stopped by Nat.

"Your fault."

Nat said as he lead Kevin back to the parlor.

…...

James and his band were sitting at a bar near the tattoo parlor when he walked out to his car to see Edd sitting on a bench staring at the ground.

"Hey! Edd!"

James said as he jogged over to Edd waving his hand smiling.

His smile dropped as Edd looked slowly into James's golden eyes.

"Greetings, James."

Edd said with a tear stained smile.

James sat next to Edd and held him as he cried into his chest.

"It's okay, Edd"

Secretly James knew Kevin was cheating on Edd.

They would come into the bar together to watch his band play every weekend.

James didn't have the heart to tell Edd. His tear stained face hurt his heart.

"Wanna' come inside?"

James asked as rubbed Edd's back.

Edd nodded into James's chest gripping his dark grey skin tight T-shirt.

They stood to their feet and James lead Edd passed the security guard.

Edd sat at a small two person table directly in front of the stage.

He watched James sing songs for thirty minutes. His voice was beautiful.

 _I could walk with you until your heart stopped._

 _I couldn't live without that smile, or those beautiful oceanic eyes._

 _I could drown in those blue pits._

 _You're a mermaid that swims to save me._

 _I've been watching you._

 _My troubled history doesn't matter, as long as I have your hand to hold._

 _I'll be your lion and you can be my queen._

 _Wooooo,oo,oo,oo,ooooo_

 _Don't ever turn me away._

 _Never leave my gaze._

 _I'll take care of you._

 _Can he kiss you like I do, can he fill your heart with a single gaze._

 _I don't want to wake up._

 _I felt the broken glass drop in my chest when I found out._

 _Those lies he told you and all along I knew, he can't be your king._

Edd loved each moment of James's song. The words made him feel so many different emotions.

After the show Edd and James went outside.

"Did you drive or walk?"

James asked as he wiped his face with his shirt.

It must have been hot on stage.

More scars on his stomach and chest.

"I walked. I needed the exercise."

Edd answered holding his books to his chest

"Wanna ride?"

James asked as he open the trunk and pulled out a new shirt a black T-shirt.

"Sure…"

Edd watched James from behind as he changed his shirt in front of everyone outside.

"More scars."

Edd murmured as he trailed James's muscular back.

"What?"

James asked looking back at Edd.

"Oh. My apologies. I notice you have many scars on your body. Why is that?"

James paused to the question after pulling the shirt down his body.

"My father doesn't think being gay is okay."

James sounded uneasy.

"Oh my."

Edd covered his mouth as James turned around.

"Why do they turn you on?"

James said sarcastically raising an eyebrow and leaning against the now closed trunk.

Edd blushed intensely.

"To be honest I'm surprised you don't have any tattoos."

Edd said changing the subject.

"I do."

James said crossing his arms across his muscular chest.

"Really? May I see?"

Edd asked curious where they were.

"One condition. Spend the night with me."

Edd's face was as bright red as a rose.

"Um."

Was all Edd could muster before nodding slowly

…...

After reaching James's house Edd followed James to his room and sat on the bed.

"Ready to see my tattoo?"

Edd wasn't sure where this tattoo was but nodded anyway.

"Okay, prepare yourself."

James left his shirt and held it with his chin. Then, He slid his pants and boxers down slowly showing a dark tattoo that looked almost realistic.

A Kraken. A giant squid.

It was from wear his waist began down his left leg to his knee.

It had one colorful peach rose in one of the tentacles.

James covered his crotched with his right hand as his pants dropped to the ground.

"It's beautiful."

Edd said as he leaned forward and traced the lines.

James let out a shaking breath.

"Edd."

Edd looked up towards James face.

"Yes?"

Edd murmured as he pulled his fingers away an inch.

James blushed.

"Can you hand me my boxers now?"

James asked turned his flustered face.

"Answer me this first."

James looked confused.

"What's the name of the last song you sang? The one that had something about oceanic eyes."

Edd asked as he began to trace the lines of the tattoo.

"It's called…"

Edd paused and looked up.

"Eddward."

James murmured lowly gripping Edd's hand with his free hand.

Edd stood to his feet and grabbed the back of James's head pulling him into a kiss.

James gripped Edd back with the hand that was covering his now erect self.

"W-Wait."

James said pulling away from Edd.

"What's wrong?"

Edd asked panting.

"Are you sure?"

James stared into Edd's eyes seriously.

Edd was blushing but he seemed braver than before.

"Would I be kissing you, if I wasn't?"

Edd said.

James kissed Edd sweetly separating as he striped them both.

Now James lay atop a naked Edd with one leg lifted and two fingers inside of Edd.

Edd let out lewd moans and clawed James's back with each thrust of the fingers.

James was much larger than Kevin in every way. EVERY WAY.

"Edd."

James Murmured as he paused his hand and broke there kiss.

Edd looked into those golden eyes with urgency.

"Never mind."

James nibbled Edd's neck and removed his fingers from Edd.

James had more experience than Kevin clearly.

As he slowly penetrated Edd and began to moved after Edd had adjusted to the new size.

"W-Wait!"

Edd said pushing James up over and hovering over the larger male.

Edd road James receiving thrusts upward into him.

James gripped Edd's hips and pounded into him.

"I wanna hear you, Edd."

James murmured as he pulled Edd simultaneously with each thrust.

Edd couldn't control his lewd moans.

With each moan James increased his speed.

The slapping noises had less gaps in-between.

"Edd, you feel so good."

James murmured before leaning up and scooping Edd's legs up with his strong arms.

"Hold on to my neck."

James whispered into Edd's ear as he began to nibble his neck.

Now James was standing straight up gripping Edd's rear and slamming into him.

"J-James, c-com-ing."

Edd struggle to speak those words because of James thrusting roughly into Edd.

James laid edd on his upper back and began to jack hammer into Edd stroking Edd's throbbing self.

Those scars were really doing something to Edd.

Suddenly James stopped and spit on the head of Edd's erection then using the saliva to his advantage.

"Oh fuck!"

Edd moaned as James franticly began thrusting and stroking.

Edd arched his back and released one finally moan while climaxing.

James was still thrusting into Edd as Edd came increasing the pleasure.

"It's unbearable!"

Edd moaned gripping the sheets and biting his lower lip

James Thrusted into Edd one last time then release inside of Edd, James moan wasn't feminine like Edd's it was almost like a grunt but still sensual.

James smiled as he kissed Edd's exhausted lips.

James flopped next to Edd and snuggled him.

Edd traced his chest scar with his middle and index fingers as he drifted to sleep.

…...

"Where the fuck is Edd?!"

Kevin screamed in the air as he banged on Edd's door.

Nat watched with his arms crossed balancing his weight on his left leg. .

"Dude, the guys at the bar said he left with the singer of Scars."

Nat murmured frustrated at Kevin.

Kevin turned to look at Nat.

"James."

Kevin murmured lowly realizing where Edd went.

"You know him?"

Nat questioned as he lifted a brow in confusion.

"He's friend with Edd."

Kevin said as he grew angry and gripping his head turning his knuckles white and giving himself a slight headache.

"Well, he probably needed to be consoled sense you lied to him about me having surgery, and CHEATED ON HIM!"

Nat rubbed his temples frustrated.

Kevin sat on his bed with his laptop open. He was on a social media site called.

Where all the Peach Creek kids gossiped and shared pictures.

He typed in Marie Kanker and clicked her profile.

'I'll get her to see if Edd's okay.'

Kevin thought as he typed a message.

 _Marie, I need you to check on Edd. I messed up with him and he is with your brother. Please, let me know if he's okay. And tell him to call me. Please._

 _This is the reason you interrupted my beauty sleep?_

 _Look Edd and I were dating sense a few months ago and I cheated. He saw the girl I was with and he ended up with your brother at his house. At least help me out this once._

 _Fine, but I hope my brother treated him NICELY sense you clearly didn't know how._

Kevin waited patiently.

…...

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

James opened his eyes and picked up his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Bro, is Edd with you?"

James raised a brow.

"Yeah, why?"

James murmured as he glanced at Edd.

"Well, Kevin want to know if he's okay-"

James snapped

"Tell Kevin, Edd is perfectly fine wrapped in my arms and he can go fuck another tattoo covered bitch sense Edd found something with more experience and treat him nicely!"

"Soooo? Pretty much. I'm fucking Edd now so back off, kinda' thing?"

Marie asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes."

James said as he turned over and hung up the phone dropping it to the ground behind him.

…...

Kevin finally received his message.

 _Well, my brother said Edd is fine. Told me to tell you to fuck another tattooed bitch and leave Edd to him because he is experienced and Edd found out how EXPERIENCED he was tonight._

Marie added that last part to piss off Kevin, but she wasn't wrong about Edd learning what and experienced man could do.

 _Wow! Wait! What the fuck? Edd and I just break up and he goes and fucks another guy just like that._

 _Yeah dude. Seems like he was liking it when I called. All I could hear was Edd's cute little moans eco thru my phone as I talked to my brother._

Marie clearly likes to instigate.

 _Whatever, Thanks._

 _Not a problem._

…...

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

James picked up Edd's phone this time thinking it was his.

"Yeah?"

James murmured eyes closed.

"Where is Edd?"

James's eyes opened with an angry look.

"What's it to you? Go back to your little hussy. My band mates did a train on her last week. How you like their sloppy seconds?"

Kevin snapped.

"How do you like mine?"

Kevin thought he won but began to hear a familiar vioce.

It was Edd moaning lowly.

James was hovering over a naked sleeping Edd playing with Edd's sensitive parts cuasing Edd to moan in his sleep.

"Oh, Kevin. I'll enjoy ever inch of him. Did you know he liked to ride? Probably not. He rode me like I was a horse. Funny part is, he came on to me."

Kevin was speechless holding a hand over his face.

Suddenly James heard a click.

"That's what I thought."

James placed the phone where it was and snuggled back to sleep.

…...

Kevin was in tears sitting in fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Edd. I'm so stupid."

Kevin murmured to himself sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

For the next few weeks Edd went to every show they played and had almost completely forgot about Kevin.

James made sure to cook for Edd each time they spent the night with each other.

Of course they were intimate but not every time they saw each other.

James actually had good self control even when Edd would tease him by walking out of the bathroom in only underwear.

"That was great!"

Edd said hugging James as he left from back stage.

"Thanks Edd. I'm glad you liked it."

James kisses Edd's forehead after pulling the hair away from his face.

Edd walked happily to James's jeep watched as James loaded his equipment.

Edd looked toward the tattoo parlor which tore Kevin and him apart. His smile suddenly fell and he could only watch as the Tattooed woman walked thru the doors with another man on her arm.

"Edd?"

Edd awake from his space out with James calling his name.

"Oh my apologies James. I was lost in thought."

Edd said with a faint smile.

James knew better.

"Do you want to get a tattoo? Just so you can get over what happened there?"

James said petting Edd's head.

Edd contemplated his answer.

"Would it hurt?"

Edd asked curious.

"A little."

James said teasely pinching Edd's cheeks.

"Stop that!"

Edd said playfully pushing James.

"Aw come on, Eddward. Lets get tattoos together. My treat."

James said holding up his wallet.

Edd was silent.

"I've always wanted to see you with a buddle of roses on your sexy little shoulder."

James said teasingly kissing Edd shoulder.

"Fine."

They sat Patiently after choosing their tattoos and filling out paper work.

James chose a pirate ship to go on his lower back near his Kraken.

Edd chose a buddle of peach roses to match James's rose.

They sat facing each other on the tattoo tables James was holding Edd's hand and smiling and Edd was squinting his eyes in pain.

"Your alright, baby."

James said as he rubbed his thumb of the back of Edd's hand.

Edd took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Edd! Edd!"

James awoke Edd he had fallen asleep to the sound of the buzzing tattoo gun.

"James? When did I fall asleep?"

Edd asked wiping his eyes with his hands.

"When they started."

James said chuckling.

Edd blushed and looked at his bare shoulder.

"Looks great Edd the one lavender one really brings out your eyes."

James smiled silly like.

"I didn't ask for the single lavender rose in the center of the bundle."

Edd was confused.

"I did."

James admitted helping Edd from his seat.

They left the parlor and James parked in Edd's driveway.

"Hey, didn't you say you had to sell the house?"

James asked as he turned the car off.

"Oh, yeah. My older brother is getting out of the hospital and they want to have him near the hospital just in case.

"I'll help you find a new place."

James said pecking Edd on the lips.

"Really?"

Edd asked surprised.

"Hell yeah."

James said standing out of the car.

They were at the front stoop when James noticed Kevin and pulled Edd into a hug trying to keep his gaze away from Kevin's but it was to late.

"Kevin?"

Kevin looked awful. He had several bruises and his clothes were tore.

Kevin watched as Edd slowly made his was towards him and sat on the curb outside of his house.

"Kevin. Are you okay?"

Edd said as he crouched down and reached for Kevin's bloodied knuckles.

"I'm fine."

Kevin said pulling his sleeves over his elbows.

"Kevin. You've been doing drugs."

Edd murmured lowly as he gripped Kevin's arm.

"Edd, please just go back to James."

James stood behind Edd and watched Edd examine Kevin.

"Lets get you inside so we can clean you up."

Edd pulled Kevin to his feet and walked him inside Kevin's house.

The members flowed into Edd's head as he sat Kevin on the couch.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

Edd asked.

Kevin pointed and Edd quickly darted down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Kevin, your better than this man."

James said staring towards the wall with his arms crossed.

"No… I-I lost Edd. He was so perfect and I wanted to party and fuck anything that came into range."

Kevin said cupping his face with his hands.

"Edd still loves you."

James said with a jealous look on his face.

"R-Really?"

Kevin said excited at the little hope he mustered from the statement.

James nodded as Edd came into the room.

Edd sat in front of Kevin and cleaned his cuts and needle holes.

James looked as his phone to check the time.

"Shit! Edd, I have to go I have to pick Marie from the airport in ten minutes."

James said hugging Edd and kissing his head.

"Love you! Call me when you go home!"

James rushed out the door and closed it behind him.

"He really loves you Edd."

Kevin said as Edd stood to his feet.

"That he does, Kevin."

Edd murmured coldly as he turned to walk away.

Edd was stopped by Kevin grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his lap.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please come back to me!"

Kevin begged wrapping his arms around Edd.

"Ouch!"

Edd yelped as Kevin touched his fresh tattoo.

"What's wrong?"

Kevin let go in a panic holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing, you just touched my tattoo."

Edd said with discomfort in his face.

"You have a tattoo?"

Kevin questioned.

Edd nodded trying to stand but was pulled back into Kevin's lap.

"Kevin, please release me. We are no longer in a relationship so please-"

Edd tried but Kevin pressed a kiss on Edd's lips.

"K-Kevin!"

Edd tried to resist but melted to the kiss.

"You can't deny how much you love me Edd."

Kevin murmured as he climbed atop Edd.

Edd laid there hand over heart chest pounding.

"I'm with James."

Edd said before receiving another kiss from Kevin.

"I know."

Kevin murmured into their kiss.

Kevin and Edd were almost naked on the couch. Edd wore a red T-shirt and Kevin his boxers that were to his knees.

Kevin had already prepared Edd and pressed himself inside of Edd.

"Edd. I'll never hurt you again. I would never-"

Kevin interrupted by Edd kissing him.

Kevin and Edd thrusted towards each other.

The sound of wet slaps and moans filled the room.

Kevin stopped remembering what James had said..

' _Did you know he liked to ride?'_

"Ride me?"

Kevin whispered into Edd's ear.

Edd nodded and did as Kevin asked.

"Wow."

Was all Kevin could say as Edd worked his body up and down.

Kevin gripped Edd's erection and stroked rapidly while thrusting back into Edd.

"Kevin."

Edd moaned as he arched his back.

Kevin pounded into Edd one last time releasing his seed just as eat did.

…...

Edd dressed himself and so did Kevin.

Edd sat on the couch and cupped his face in his hands.

"I cheated on James."

Edd said with a worried voice.

Kevin walked to Edd and Kissed his forehead.

"Edd, I love you. We can work this out."

Edd nodded and stood to his feet.

" I'm going to go home for a while and sleep. You don't leave this house. Not even if your drug addicted friends call you. GOT IT!"

Edd said pointed a finger with enraged eyes.

"Got it."

Kevin said smirking at Edd.

Edd was home and he laid in his bed. **HE** was a cheater.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Edd found himself in his favorite café drinking his favorite blueberry lemonade, James sat across from him drinking his favorite drink, hot chocolate.

The air was off around the men.

"So, Edd? You trying to make a fool of me?"

James spoke after sipping his drink and placing it down. His brows forward and his eyes filled with fire.

"N-No!"

Edd trembled underneath the glare James was bestowing upon him.

The kanker in James was showing itself to Edd for the first time and for the first time the scars that comforted Edd seemed to terrify him.

"Why did you do it then?"

James said waiting silently after.

"Ja-"

Edd tried but was interrupted by James's hand slamming itself down on the table.

"I fucking asked a question. I don't wanna hear you say my name! You're a fucking cheating bastard! I trusted you enough to think you wouldn't go back and sleep with you Ex boyfriend again! But, you. You! You ripped that little bit of trust away and replaced it with anger. I don't like being angry! I don't want to be my dad, but if you like angry deceitful people, then I'll make sure next time I see Kevin, I'll show him how angry I can get!"

James scared Edd to the point the began to shed tears of fear.

"I still love him! Okay! I've always loved him! If you're going to hate me for having feelings for him then you can, as dimwits say, KISS MY ASS!"

Edd sprang from his seat and quickly dashed out of the café scared that james may retaliate harshly.

Edd began to walk home in silence, as he walked passed the bar, James's band mates stared at him with evil in their eyes.

"I bet he fucks any man that smiles at him!"

The guitar player said as he flipped Edd the bird.

Edd could feel his heart breaking. Why didn't I think logically. He thought as he turned the corner and saw his mustang.

His eyes wide as he noticed someone through eggs at his vehicle.

Just great. Edd thought as he unlocked the door and hopped in the car.

When he reached his home Kevin stood outside with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Edd!"

Kevin walked quickly up the driver side and opened then door for Edd.

Edd exited the car with out any word spoken, without any emotion at all.

"Edd?"

Kevin was concerned to what happened between James and Edd.

"Yes?"

Edd looked towards Kevin with sadness in his eyes.

"You alright?"

Kevin asked as he walked with Edd towards the genius's home.

Edd simply nodded and entered his house.

Kevin followed kicking his shoes off and jumping over the back of the couch to settle with a flop.

Edd didn't seem to notice Kevin's recklessness, and walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Edd?"

Kevin called for Edd but was ignored.

He sat on the couch for what seemed like an eternity before hearing the shower turn on.

"Oh. He wanted to shower. I get it."

Kevin smirked wickedly before hearing loud sobs calling from upstairs.

Kevin shot up and ran up the stairs stumbling a few times before reaching Edd's room.

Kevin turned to the bathroom in Edd's room. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Edd?!"

Edd was sitting in the tub, the shower curtain was torn down, the water had no steam as if it was cold, and blood covered random places in the bathroom.

Edd didn't respond, all that left his mouth were loud sobs.

Kevin lifted Edd into his arms disregarding the blood spilling from Edd's wrist onto Kevin's white shirt.

…...

At the hospital that night Kevin sat by Edd.

His arms were strapped down and he had snitches in his arm.

There were twelve cuts in total, all crossed his arm completely, the scars would never go unnoticed.

Edd was given something to help him sleep, he said nothing, all you could here was his monitor and his light breaths.

"Sir, you have to go home only family can stay over night with a patient."

A nurse spoke from the doorway holding a clipboard, most like to take note of Edd's condition.

"Oh, okay."

Kevin stood to his feet and left the room.

On the way out of the room he spotted James.

"Fuck!"

Kevin hurried past him.

"Hey!"

James grabbed Kevin's shoulder and turned him around.

"What happened? Is Edd okay? I heard about the ambulance parking in front of his house from one of my friends and I got worried."

Kevin was surprised at James. He didn't hit Kevin, he didn't do anything horrible towards him at all.

"He came home and I found him in the shower."

Kevin murmured lowly.

'Why is he here?'

Kevin wondered to himself as he examined James.

James was wearing what looked like a nurses outfit.

James saw the curiosity in Kevin's eyes and responded.

"I work here. I only sing at the bar for fun."

Kevin couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Look, I love Edd. I may have cheated on him but that gave you no right to talk to me like that over the phone."

James eyes turned from their golden color to a red.

Kevin stood there waiting for his reaction.

"I know. I love Edd. I never wanted you near him again. I've never seen Edd like that before I found him on a park bench with tears down his face and you didn't even try and find him."

James held the bridge of his nose and shifted his weight to his left leg.

"But-"

"But, nothing. Yeah, I took what Edd told me to seriously and treated him horrible at the coffee shop, but it was a different situation. He cheated on me with you. To be honest I want to beat your face in right here but I wont. Edd needs you right now. I'm furious you stole him back from me."

Kevin sat and listened. He knew how James feels.

"I found out how happy I could feel with someone who actually wanted me around and you snatched that feeling from me. I'm not saying it's ALL your fault, but you knew Edd and I were together."

Kevin, suddenly knew how Edd felt, somewhat.

"Look, I have to go home until tomorrow. Edd's in room 457, down the left hall. Go see him and don't flip out on him. I think he's had enough bullying for the last 16 years.

Kevin turned and walked away with out letting James reply.

Kevin, felt his gut clench as he walked towards the door.

'Oh, Edd.'

Kevin thought to himself.

…...

James clocked out at 4:30am and walked down the hall stopping in front of room 457.

He hesitated to open the door, but when he did he saw Edd still sleeping soundly.

"Oh my god, Edd. Whatcha' do to yourself?"

James murmured to himself as he walked closer examining the stitches and restraints.

The gown was hanging loosely on Edd, he could see the beautiful bundle of roses on Edd's shoulder.

"You aren't trying to take care of that thing huh?"

James murmured digging into his book bag, he carried to work with him everyday, retrieving A & D ointment.

He squeezed a bit onto his fingers and pulled the gown down exposing Edd's pale skin and rose colored nipple.

James stared for a moment taking in the view then shook his head.

"Not yours anymore. Calm yourself."

He murmured to himself as he massaged the ointment on Edd's tattoo.

Edd moved suddenly and opened his eyes.

"James?"

Edd's eyes were glazed over, still half asleep.

James looked towards Edd and smirked.

"Yes, sleeping beauty?"

James said sarcastically with a brow raised.

"I'm sorry."

Edd tried to lift his arms but the straps held him down.

"Edd, I love you, But we're done. I'll be here for you when you need me, but you should be worrying about yourself. Look at you! You're torn up!"

James felt his heart clench.

"You love me?"

Edd's eyes were still glazed over and his smile was bringing James to his knees.

"Yeah, I knew sense we kissed for the first time."

James smirked quickly before dropping his smile to a straight line.

"I-"

Edd tried.

"Edd, please. Okay, I forgave you already. I've talked to Kevin already."

James fixed Edd's gown and walked towards the door.

"James."

Edd tried to get his attention.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I've gotta make sure you take care of that tattoo."

Edd smirked as James left the room.

…...

Author's note:

Do to the pleasant reviews I have posted the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming! I need to know what my readers like and don't like so I can improve my writing. Thanks everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Several days later after being released from hospital with the condition Edd went to a therapist 3 times a week.

It was finally the day Edd would put the house up for sale and find an apartment.

"What about this one?"

James and Edd weren't together anymore but he still wanted to help Edd find a place for the man he cared for.

"Nah, Edd needs something cleaner. I heard that place had roaches."

Kevin of course came to keep James's hands away from his raven haired prince.

"Oh, god that sounds disgusting."

Edd covered his mouth and held his stomach as if he were sick.

"Okay, the only ones that I know are 100% clean are the most expensive in Peach Creek. These ones."

James pointed to brick apartments with red doors and two floors.

"Oh my they look amazing!"

Edd eyed the page excited.

"Lets go check them out!"

Kevin stood to his feet and lifted Edd into the air.

James followed them to Edd's mustang and sat in the back seat quiet.

'Fuck this hurts. Why am I doing this to myself? Does Edd even still have feelings for me?'

James thought to himself as they drove.

He heard the voices of the lovers, but could only sit quietly hoping Edd wouldn't notice his distressed look.

"James?"

"We're here dude."

James got out of the car and walked to the main office.

James was ahead of the lovers by at least a moment because Edd had to grab some papers from the car.

"Fuck!"

James turned and walked to Kevin quickly.

"Kevin, can I speak to you a moment?"

"Yeah?"

Kevin was confused as he walked towards the office and notice the landlord.

"Oh, no. hell no!"

Kevin tried to turn away before she noticed him.

"Kevin?"

It was the tattooed woman.

Kevin ignored her.

"How are you-"

James placed hisself in front of her as she went to walk to Kevin.

"No."

James said seriously.

Edd walked towards them looking towards the ground.

"I'm hear to apply for an apartment, do you know where the building manager is?"

Edd didn't make eye contact.

"I'm her."

She lead him to her desk and they sat down and began his application process.

"Kevin, go to the car and wait. Stay there no matter what. If you have to piss pee in a fucking bottle."

James pointed the Kevin and glared.

"Man I wanna help to-"

Kevin tried.

"You don't need to get involved when the woman you were fooling around with behind his back! Go fucking sit!"

James pushed Kevin making him stumble.

"Fuck you dude!"

Kevin pushed back.

James grabbed Kevin's arm and turned it in an uncomfortable position to restrain him.

"Sit down, Kevin."

James opened the car door and let go of Kevin.

"We will settle this later."

James walked away from Kevin's words ignoring him.

…..

"So, Eddward rent and power is included, it'll cost you $750 a month."

The tattooed woman wasn't effected by who Edd was. She didn't even seem to care she had ruined Edd's relationship.

"That is quite a bit of cash."

James stood behind Edd glancing at the paper work.

"How much are two bedroom apartments?"

James asked confusing Edd.

"Well, the only one we have open is actually $1000 a month. Do you want to see both units?"

"N-"

"Yes"

James interrupted Edd.

On the way to the first unit Edd questioned James.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to help you out."

"But, you have a home-"

Edd tried interrupted by James once again.

"The house is being condemned because of some legal issues my father had."

Edd's eyes widened.

"Oh. Well, if you need help I will assist."

They reached the two bedroom unit and noticed it was amazing.

"Wow, Edd this place is awesome."

Edd nodded mouth open.

The kitchen had marble counter tops and black cabinets, U-shaped. The living room had cherry wood panel flooring with a strange shade of blue on walls.

The bathroom had wonderful hammock tub with the same cabinets and counter tops as the kitchen.

The bedrooms were very large and across the hall from one another and the other bathroom that was upstairs in-between the bedrooms.

The bedroom were directly across from each other and the bathroom was directly down the hall.

The laundry rooms were in a separate building though for all to use.

"We want it."

Edd said quickly and signed the papers and put his first payment down on it.

…...

"Wait, wait. James is going to live with you?"

Kevin was angry.

"I just need help paying and his house is being condemned. I was only helping him, Kevin. I swear."

Edd was packing his belongings in a box.

"Whatever, We'll talk later. I got to go to work."

Kevin began working at the bar James sings at.

"Love you."

Kevin kissed Edd's forehead and walked out the door.

…...

James was excited to live with Edd.

Yes, the people at the bank were taking the house but he would be able to be near the one he loves all the time.

"I'm so fucking ready!"

James lifted his hands in the air and fell onto his bed resting his eyes and snuggling into his back comforter.

Tomorrow, James and Edd would be moving in together in an amazing place.

Perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day came and each male moved their boxes into the rooms they chose.

James finished moving his belongings into his room before Edd.

'Maybe he needs help… I'll help him.'

James walked up to Edd as he struggled to lift two boxes out of his trunk.

"I got it Edd. Go sit down for a little while you look tired."

Edd had sweat dripping from his chin and his face was red.

"Oh, Thank you, James. I was starting to fill a little over heated."

Edd streamed his fingers thru his hair and let out a breath.

"Go sit man, I got this."

James smirked and lifted the boxes with out effort.

As James carried the Boxes into Edds room he noticed Edd had already fixed most of the room and began to label each shelf.

"Okay…"

James sat the box down and noticed a picture of Eddwards parents.

"They look so normal. Happy."

James smirked lightly and sat on Edd's bed.

It was comfortable and James wanted to burrow into Edd's scent.

Slowly he snuggled into the plush comforter laid on the bed neatly.

The scent engulfed James and drive him near madness.

The scent of cinnamon and vanilla warmed James's body.

He begin to shift his hips back and forth releasing a low moan.

"James?"

Edd walked into the room with an eyebrow raised.

"E-Edd! Sorry it looked so soft I-"

James tried but was interrupted by Edd.

"It's alright I've finished bringing the last box into the living room so I locked the car and the front door."

Edd searched thru the top of his dresser and pulled a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Please, if you would, go to your room for the night. I'm tired and I wish to rest my head."

James stood to his feet and walked towards the door and snatched something quickly while Edd wasn't paying attention.

"Night Edd."

James quickly walked down the hall to his room and locked the door.

…...

Low moans lifted thru the halls from Edd's room. Kevin and Edd were "making love" once again since James and Edd became roommates several months ago.

James sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee with the stolen object in his left hand.

James stared at the object.

It was a picture of Edd and him on their third date.

Edd hadn't gotten his tattoo yet, of course, but they looked as if the world could never separate them.

'Why did Edd keep this?'

Listening to the moans down the hall eco into his ears, he sat his mug down and stood to his feet picture still in hand.

He walked to the corner of the room, ripping the picture in half than tossing the photo in the garbage.

The moans stopped, finally, and several moments later Kevin appeared in the kitchen grabbing a glass and winking at James.

James's face winced at the site of Kevin in his boxers once again appeared in front him for the hundredth time.

"What's wrong, bro?"

Kevin asked with a devilish grin on his face.

James stared into his mug and without warning picked it up and smashed it on the table making a mess of coffee, glass, and James's blood.

Kevin scoffed at James sipping from his glass.

"What the fuck you looking at?!"

James shouted glaring at Kevin.

Edd ran into the kitchen after hearing a loud bang.

When Edd arrived to the kitchen Kevin was on top of James but James had no bruises on him. Kevin on the other hand had a bruised cheek and a bloody lip.

"NO! Get off him Kevin!"

Kevin stood to his feet dizzily and James smirked as he stood to his feet.

"What's wrong, bro?"

James mocked Kevin after taking his black t-shirt off and wrapping his hand with it.

Kevin kissed Edd's head and walked towards his room.

"Fuck you."

Kevin murmured as he closed the door behind him.

Edd stood there quietly staring at the smashed mug on the table.

Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Several moments later Kevin storming from the home.

The slam of the door startled Edd, still standing in the kitchen, causing a squeak from Edd's sweet lips.

James licked the corner of his upper lip lightly, thinking of the sex that the squeak reminded him of. James was torn. All he wanted was to hold Edd, but Edd was not his. Cheating wasn't James's style, it made him feel like a home wrecker, no matter how bad he wanted someone, he never could take a bite of the forbidden fruit.

"Hey, Edd. Kevin left the house like two minutes ago."

Edd still stood there looking at the shattered mug with that same blank face.

"You messed it up."

Edd clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut as James began to walk towards him.

"Wha-"

"You messed it up!"

Edd ran towards the scar covered male and shoved him into the counter holding his collar tight.

"Edd, cut your shit."

James gripped Edd's wrists pulling them to his sides quickly receiving another squeak from the soft pink lips he once caressed with his own.

"Let me go!"

Edd yelled pulling himself from James, falling onto the floor, releasing a low grunt that was sweetened by Edd's voice.

James was resisting his urge to pounce on Edd, very well.

James tried to help Edd up, but was gifted with a teary eyed glare of half naked male.

By now James's mouth watered for those tears to be accompanied by those lewd noises.

"Edd."

James murmured Edd's name painfully.

"What."

Edd hissed at him.

"That face."

James squeezed Edd's cheeks until his lips mimicked a fish.

"What?"

Edd's eye's softened and he glazed into the eyes of his roommate.

James didn't speak he just released Edd's face and began to clean the mug he shattered earlier.

His sexual frustration was driving him crazy. James was happy he was close to Edd but something burned inside him. His scar covered body wanted to be pressed against the thin man that sat on the kitchen floor confused.

…...

James sat on his bed later that day playing 'Eddward' on his guitar.

Singing those verses that once enticed Edd into his arms.

Edd could heard the guitar from the kitchen as he spoke to Kevin on the phone.

"Kevin, please come pick me up."

Edd begged.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Edd smirked.

"I love y-"

Edd was interrupted by a low click and a dial tone.

'I'll just get dressed then.'

Edd walked to his room ignoring James's song.

Blue shirt….

Black Jeans….

Edd was dressed and waiting outside for Kevin.

 _5minutes_

 _10minutes_

 _30minutes_

 _1hour_

 _2hours_

 _3hours_

Edd entered his home holding his phone that he used to call Kevin hundreds of times with no answer.

"This is Kevin Barr, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

 _Bleep_

"Kevin, I'm worried. Call me as soon as possible. I love you."

James listened from the couched as Edd cried at the doorway. He probably hadn't realized James was drinking a beer on the couch.

James turned his head towards Edd who had slid down the wall and sat in front of the door.

James worried but he didn't engage. He knew it would only make him more upset.

Instead he held stood to his feet and walked towards the kitchen fetching another beer.

He popped the top and sat the beer in front of Edd's feet.

Edd stared at the beer for a moment and as soon as James sat back on the couch Edd quickly began to chug the beer in front of him.

'Gross'

Edd thought as he chugged.

….

 **Hey, people I'm going to try and release some Art of the boys and their tattoos. Hopefully I can finish the images in time, so I don't get murdered by my fans.**

 **Also If you have any questions about 'A Random Chance' please send my a message. I will release my Deviant Art account name and link to you all after I finish Carefully placing James's scars.**

 **His scars are very, very important to me and him.**

 **A important part of his background and image.**

 **Alright thanks all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day James awoke on the couch. He didn't want to leave and risk Edd doing something crazy, so he stayed and listened to the whimpers that Edd released.

James felt it was his fault that the one he loves so much, the one he gets jealous over, was crying his eyes out all night, because he couldn't handle hearing the person he cared for being touched by another.

James looked over the back of the couch and noticed Edd had moved from the doorway to the table. Edd sat there quietly looking at his palms. The tears must have dried up hours ago but, James could tell he was still upset.

Edd glanced at James and put on a fake smile.

His swollen eyes told the truth for him.

"You're awake. Thank you for the beer last night."

Edd held up an empty bottle that sat with several others.

"I'll have to buy you another case later."

Edd said as he sat the bottle back on the table.

"It's all good Edd."

James stood to his feet and stretched as he walked towards the kitchen.

"But, I-"

Edd tried but James stopped him with a tap on the nose.

"I said It's alright, Edd. Stop worrying so much."

James walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"No. I-I'll cook for you."

Edd said as he stood and walked towards James to grab the Eggs from him.

Edd went to take the carton from James but, James playfully held it out of Edds reach.

"James, don't be so childish!"

Edd stretched to reach the eggs but James kept pulling them further away from his reach.

"Not until I see a real smile."

James's back was pressed against the counter and Edd was pressed against James.

"Now, James you know I've had a rough night I'm not going to be happy after a night like that."

Edd said annoyed standing on his toes to gain height.

"Awe, come on Edd. Just one smile."

James teased as he pinched Edds left cheek.

Suddenly Edd had an evil look on his face along with a smirk to match.

James was confused.

"What?"

James asked still holding the eggs from James reach.

"Oh nothing. Just…"

Edd murmured before biting James chest.

The bite caused Edd to dropped the carton of eggs on the floor.

James loved the feeling of Edd's teeth dig into him for that split second.

"Oh! I didn't think you'd drop them. I-I'll clean it up. I didn't mean to-"

Edd was interrupted by his body being lifted into the air then his body landing on the couch.

"What the-"

Edd looked to James who stood over him. James's face was red and the bite was just as bright.

Edd quickly noticed the erection James carried underneath his pajama pants.

"James?"

Edd blushed intensely averting his eyes from the erection that stared him in the face.

"Please don't bite me anymore."

James looked away from Edd and tried to fix himself so Edd would stop looking at his lower half.

Suddenly, Edd grabbed James hands.

"W-What are you doing?"

James looked towards Edd noticing his embarrassed face.

"Look, James. You clearly still have feelings for me and I can't say I don't have feelings for you. I had a horrible night and all I want to do is forget it. So, if you want to have relations with me… I'll accept your advances."

Silence filled the room few what seemed like years.

Edd looked up at James, making sure he didn't desperate; As soon as Edd looked up James lips clashed into Edds.

They spent several hours melting into each other and filling the apartment with lewd moans and sweet smells of lust.

…..

KEV P.O.V.

After blowing off Edd to stay home and watch porn the next morning he drove towards Edds home. It was later in the day, the sun was at its highest point. Kevin's motorcycle was all he could hear.

As he pulled up to the apartment he noticed the tattooed woman leaving.

Kevin parked the bike and walked up the stairs and used a key Edd gave him to unlock the door. He opened the door to see Edd laying on the Kitchen counter receiving every inch of James.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Kevin slammed the door behind him and punched James in the left cheek.

James laid naked on the floor and Edd quickly sat up to grab Kevin who punched Edd in the gut.

"You're a fucking whore!"

Kevin gripped Edd's hair and slammed him face down on the ground.

"Get the fuck off him! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't stand him up and left him in tears!"

James pushed Kevin from Edd.

"Stop!"

Edd gripped James by the arm and held his hand towards Kevin to keep him from jumping at James.

"You cried all night because of this dick and you want me stop!"

James yelled.

"I-"

Edd tried.

"Fuck you dirt bag, you jump into bed with everyone's Boyfriend, don't you?"

Kevin retorted.

"Listen to me!"

Edd yelled surprising both angry men.

"I still love you both! So… maybe… we can… you know."

Edd said shyly.

"Know what?"

Kevin said dimwittedly.

"All of us… together…"

Edd still find the words.

"He wants to have a three way, dumb ass."

James murmured pulling his pants back over his lower half.

"No! No, no, no Edd. You have to choose."

Kevin denied.

"I'm fine with it, if Edd wants it."

James said as he tugged a large shirt over Edd's head.

Kevin was annoyed.

"Think of it as we are all single but, we are intimate when needed."

Edd explained.

"So, you're dumping me because of last night?"

Kevin questioned.

Edd nodded.

"But… Never mind… Fine… I'll try it out but, I'm not ganna get weird for Mr. Scarface over there."

Kevin gestured toward James.

"Don't worry I wouldn't want to fuck you in the ass, ever."

James poured himself a drink.

….

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late post I had a computer malfunction while I was writing this chapter. It's fine now thought! Hope you enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Several days later, James sat at the kitchen table typing lyrics for another hit.

" _Dance with me tonight,_

 _keep holding on to me tight."_

"Fuck! I can't think!"

James slammed his laptop closed, standing to his feet.

Edd wasn't home, he was working of course, he had to pay his half of the rent.

James hadn't really talked to Edd since the other day, Edd would come home eat and go to his room. He had become very distant.

Suddenly, while James was in mid thought, he heard glass shatter in Edd's bedroom.

"Edd?!"

James ran towards the room banging into everything in his room.

'Is Edd home?'

James slammed into the room finding two men with masks covering their features going through Edd's belongings.

"Who the-"

James tried as one of the thieves tackled him to the ground hitting him upside the head with Edd's telescope.

"Dude! Knock him out!"

One Thief yelled as he grabbed another object to help his crime partner.

James fought back with everything he had being beaten in the process.

Blood flew everywhere covering several parts of Edd's room and the thieves.

Finally after several moments of beating James bloody the men jumped back out the window leaving everything behind.

Edd walked into the apartment several hours later.

"James? Are you here?"

Edd looked around the living room and kitchen shrugging as he began to walk towards his room.

Edd knocked noticed his bedroom door open.

He never left his bedroom door open when he left the house.

Edd curiously walked towards his room and saw the blood first.

"Oh my God!"

Edd quickened his speed and saw James laying on the floor with several dark bruised and a gash on the back of his head.

"James!"

Edd quickly called the police.

…

Edd sat with James until Marie arrived later that night.

She walked into the room yelling at a nurse to get out of her way.

Edd stared at her reaction as she saw her brother filled with needles and a breathing tubes.

"Jay Jams."

Edd was confused by the nickname she had given her brother but paid no mind.

Marie began to cry and grabbed James by the hand and sitting next to Edd.

"Marie, he'll be alright."

Edd said rubbing her back.

"You don't understand!"

Marie shot stares at Edd.

Edd jumped back and deflated.

"S-sorry."

Marie's eyes softened.

"No, it's not your fault."

Marie began to watch James once again.

"H-he promised us that we would never see him like this again."

Marie murmured lowly trying to hold back tears.

"Where are your sisters, Marie?"

Edd asked curiously, thinking they should be at his side too.

"They wont be here for a few days because they have to fly here. Their colleges are across the country."

Marie didn't seem to mind the others not being there. She seemed like she preferred them not to see James like this.

"I've always sat with him after our dad beat him half to death. He's a fighter, Double D. He never seemed to give up so easy. Man, he sent dad to the hospital a few times as a kid."

Marie gripped James hand tighter every time James made a move.

Soon Edd's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Eddward speaking."

"Hey, Dee."

"Oh, Kevin, How can I help you today?"

Edd stood to his feet and walked into the hallway shutting the room door behind him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out for a while."

Kevin sounded awkward.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. James is in hospital right now. Someone broke into our apartment and there was a struggle."

Edd explained.

"Oh, well just come over for an hour and go back."

Edd knew what Kevin really wanted at that moment.

"Alright."

Edd sighed.

Edd opened the door and peaked at Marie.

"Marie, will you be alright if a leave for an hour or two? I have to take care of something."

Marie raised a brow.

"Yeah."

She shrugged and waved Edd away with one hand.

"Thank you, Marie. I'll be back soon."

Edd shut the door behind him and exited the building.

…..

Edd, arrived at Kevin's home and they quickly proceeded to kissing passionately.

Kevin picked Edd up by his backside and made him wrap his legs around his hips.

After struggling down the hallway and up the stairs, Kevin began to strip Edd and himself freeing their bodies from the clothes that became suffocating rather quickly.

"Wait."

Kevin murmured as he walked away from Edd receiving a displeased moan.

"Kevin, I don't have time for teasing this time."

Edd almost sounded in pain.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need my jams. You know how I am if we have to be quick."

Kevin turned his radio on and set it to CD mode.

Quickly, Kevin, was hovering over Edd and nibbling his neck.

Lewd moans released from Edd as Kevin simultaneously bit Edd and pounded his fingers inside his sensitive area.

All Edd could here was the usual mix of Nickleback and Halestorm thump threw the air.

Edd thought to himself Kevin's taste in music suited him.

"Edd, hold your legs up."

Kevin pushed Edd's right leg to his chest with his left hand.

Edd quickly held took Kevin's place after noticing, Kevin reach towards his nightstand for a condom.

After Kevin slipped the condom over his erection he pressed his hand down on Edds right leg again and quickly thrusted into Edd.

Edd's lewd moans quickly filled the room mixing with the quick thumping of the music.

Kevin smirked as he pinched Edd's nipples.

"You like it so much. Being fucked by me?"

Kevin asked receiving a nod from Edd.

Kevin flipped Edd onto his stomach.

Edd quickly reached for Kevin's balls cupping and massaging as best he could.

"Don't stop!"

Edd moaned as Kevin pulled out and stood to his feet.

"You know what I want, Dee."

Kevin said smiling devilishly.

Edd blushed as he stood on his knees and raised his to the sky.

"Good boy."

Kevin murmured lowly in Edd's Ear as he tied Edd's hands to a rope handing from the ceiling they had used several times before.

Edd moaned in pain as Kevin tightening the rope.

"Kevin, do we have to do this every time?"

Edd questioned as Kevin stepped back and lifted him and placed Edd's legs over his shoulders.

"Maybe."

Kevin chuckled as he gripped Edd's hips and dived back into Edd once again.

Kevin began to lightly choke Edd and slam into him with all his might.

Edd had a thing for choking clearly.

"C-Coming."

Edd moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Kevin slammed one final time releasing right after Edd.

Edd relaxed arms still tied.

Kevin untied him and dressed himself.

Edd's hair was much longer then before.

So long he had top put it in a hair bun to keep it from getting in his eyes at work.

"Thank you for the good time hot stuff."

Kevin said smacked Edd on the ass and leading him out the door.

Kevin kissed Edd's neck one last time before waving farewell.

…

Returning to the Hospital James was awake and Marie was fast asleep.

"Hey, Edd."

James smiled at Edd as if he wasn't bothered by the painful headache he had.

"How are you feeling?"

Edd questioned sitting a grocery bag filled with snacks on the chair next to Marie.

"I'm alright, nothing I can't take."

James stretched and smiled kindly at Edd.

"When I get better I get a treat right?"

James chuckled.

Edd giggled.

"Of course, what would you like?"

James leaned forward rested his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knee.

"How about a threesome?"

Edd blushed.

"Or, convince Kevin to let me fill him up."

"I'm not sure he would approve of that, James."

Edd became serious.

"Joking. I know you're to chicken."

James said giggling.

"I am not 'Chicken'."

Edd said crossing his arms.

"Prove it."

"Fine."

Edd picked his cell up and dialed Kevin's number.

…..

 **Authors Note: Hey, everyone. I had request for some super smut a while back so of course I had to deliver for my super fan. Fan art is still underway because of the computer problems I had. Next chapter won't be so filthy. I will be releasing the rough drafts of James so everyone can see what he looks like. That link will be released along with the next chapter.**

 **I WANT REVIEWS AND REQUESTS PEOPLE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _KEV. P.O.V._

After taking a nice long shower Kevin lay on his bed thinking about his earlier acts with Edd.

He counted the seconds with his fingers, touching them one at a time to his thumb.

Suddenly he heard his phone chirping loudly.

"Who the f-"

Kevin stopped himself as he pressed the answer button on his phone without looking.

"This is Barr."

"Greetings, Kevin."

Edd's voice sounded nervous but it still made Kevin smile ear to ear.

"You couldn't wait til' you healed to play around again. Damn, Dee, I know I make you quiver but I have my limits."

Kevin teased Edd each time he called.

"About that…"

Kevin raised a brow.

"Get to the point Double Dee."

"Well… May I enquire a favor of you?"

Kevin squinted his eyes and glanced towards his phone with out removing it from his ear.

"Depends on what it is."

Edd exhaled deeply.

"Will you lye with James? Just once?"

Kevin shot up from his laying position.

"Hell no, Edd! I told you I wasn't getting weird for that scar face!"

Kevin could hear James speak lowly.

"What he say?"

Kevin listened closely.

….

 _Let me talk to him._

 _James, he doesn't enjoy your company or you presence._

 _Just let me talk to him real quick._

 _Well, alright. Don't cause me trouble, James._

… _.._

"Edd?"

"Hello there."

Kevin immediately became annoyed.

"What do YOU want?"

James chuckled.

"I want you to agree to spend one night with me."

"No. Why would you want to sleep with me?"

The line grew quiet with more whispers.

 _Edd step out of the room for a sec. would you?_

 _Why?_

 _I just need to talk to him privately for a minute._

 _Alright than._

Kevin

Kevin heard a door shut.

"I know they were your friends."

James confused Kevin.

"What are you-"

Kevin tried before being interrupted once again.

"Those tattooed guys you were hanging with at the bar. I remember the neck tattoo your blonde friend had."

Kevin suddenly realized.

"Dude I DID NOT send my friend to rob Edd."

"No? They knew exactly what window to climb thru."

Kevin realized he would tell his friends about Edd every time he saw them.

"Look, I talk about him each time I hang with my friends. I love him. You do that when you love someone."

"So, you never told them where Edd lived?"

Kevin was silent. He had told them almost everything about Edd. Even about the sex.

"Well, yeah but I didn't think they'd rob him."

"They didn't take anything."

"Okay? So how is this my problem?"

"Well, I don't think they were planning to rob Edd of only his belongings. If you know what I mean."

"What?"

"Kevin, really? I think they were going to rape him. Easier for you?"

Kevin leaned up.

"So you want to sleep with me because of my friends choices?"

James sighed.

"You're dumb. I used it as en excuse to talk to you. I knew you wouldn't hang up. You seem like a guy who would get embarrassed and forget there was a END button on your phone."

Kevin blushed.

"Well it's kind of hard, not to be embarrassed when someone that you saw naked not to long ago asks to go to pound town."

"So you like how I look naked?"

James teased.

"You always have to try and be a smart ass don't you?"

Kevin said annoyed.

"You know it Red."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, feisty, you ganna show me how feisty you can get?"

James said teasingly.

"What?! No!"

Kevin hung up the phone during James's laughter.

…

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't felt well lately. I'll try better next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Over the passed week James was healing well. Edd hadn't helped much with his healing process because of his job, but he would bring home medication for James and pick up his class assignments.

Marie would sit with him in the living room watching movies and torturing James with her singing.

"Marie!"

James yelped annoyed at her for poking him in the face constantly singing 'Beautifly', another song James made himself.

"What's wrong? Am I to threat to your singing carrier?"

Marie teased as the door bell caught their attention.

"Get that please?"

James asked as Marie stood from her comfy spot on the arm of the couch.

Marie opened the door and scoffed in disgust.

"What do you want?"

Kevin stood at the door hands in his pockets refusing to make eye contact.

"Edd, asked me to take over for you so you can get your crap packed for your trip back to where ever the hell."

Marie murmured under her breath annoyed at the fact Kevin was even near her.

Leaving the door open for Kevin to walk in behind her, Marie grabbed her wallet and her rental car keys.

"Behave bro."

Marie murmured as she tapped James's shoulder walking back towards the door and slamming it as she left the apartment.

Kevin took his jacket off and laid it on the kitchen table.

"What do you want?"

Kevin asked with a cringe in his voice.

"Nothing, dude I just need me a baby sitter while I heal up. Doctor don't want me to move around to much and risk falling over and hitting my head again."

James waved Kevin toward him.

Kevin exhaled nervously and walked towards his mortal enemy.

Once he stood in front of the blonde he felt uneasy.

James gestured for Kevin to sit and nervously he did keeping as far a distance as he could.

"You wanna play a game?"

James pointed to the PS4 sitting on the TV stand.

Kevin stood to his feet quickly and started looking thru the games James had.

"Dude, you seem tense."

The blonde noticed the redness of Kevin's ears.

"Nah, I have a lot on my plate right now."

Kevin placed a game into the Play Station and grabbed two controllers off the charging tower.

As James gripped one of the controllers from Kevins hands he noticed his shaking.

"So what are we playing?"

James ignored Kevin's actions.

"Black Ops"

Kevin sat on the couch in the same spot and began to set up the game.

James felt awkward around this very quiet Red head.

Was it his teasing from when they last spoke or was it the fact that last time they saw each other James was full commando balls deep inside of a certain raven headed male.

After several hours of playing zombies Kevin actually spoke a sentence to James.

"Sorry I've been quiet."

Kevin sat the controller on the coffee table in front of them and streamed his fingers thru his ember colored hair.

"It's cool man. I'm sorry for teasing you so much last time we talked. I just like how defensive you get."

James placed his controller on the side table next to him and adjusted his body so he could sit up more.

Kevin's face lit up.

"Let's not talk about that."

Giving a soft chuckle James scratched his lower stomach on a scar that lead thru his blonde bunny trail.

Kevin stood to his feet and walked to the kitchen.

"You, uh, wanna drink?"

Kevin stuttered his question from the other room.

"Sure. I have a can of tea in the fridge door."

James stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He wanted a snack from his secret stash and didn't want Kevin to know where it was.

James rounded the corner and scared Kevin to the point the spilt his own drink on himself as he drank.

"Fuck."

Kevin murmured annoyed.

"Oh shit dude. My bad.

James quickly reached for a dish towel laying to the left of Kevin and lost his balance falling lightly against Kevin.

James and Kevin made eye contact by complete accident.

"Uh… Here."

James broke eye contact from a blushing Kevin and brushed the cloth against the red heads finger tips.

Kevin flinched to the touch and gripped the cloth brushing against the taller males hand.

Kevin backed up slowly bumping into the counter next to the fridge.

James noticed that Kevin couldn't do anything but stare at James's shirtless body.

Kevin acted like Edd the first time they met.

"S-sorry."

Kevin murmured.

James chuckled lightly.

"Why?"

Kevin jumped a little.

"I'm not sure."

Kevin turned his face and chuckled a little.

"You're a weird kid."

James teased as he messed up Kevin's ember locks.

"I'm not a kid."

Kevin nudged James playfully causing James to loose his balance once again.

"Wow!"

James fell backwards.

"Oh crap!"

Kevin gripped the back of James's head and held it from hitting the floor.

James was now being hovered over by a red headed guy in a tight wet blue Tee Shirt.

James quickly thought this would be the perfect time to make a joke.

"You trying to seduce me Mr. Barr?"

James raised a brow and smirked teasingly

"Ass."

Kevin leg go of James and walked towards the exit of the kitchen.

James laughed and grabbed Kevin's left leg making him fall.

"No way. I need your help up."

James held onto the leg of Kevin's jeans.

Kevin crawled backwards and turned towards James.

"Fine."

After a struggle james was once again standing on his feet and Kevin was putting his shirt in the dryer.

"Do you have a shirt?"

"I'm going to my room anyway. I'll grab one."

James walked slowly towards his room.

"I'll come that way you can lay down. Edd should be home in a few minutes."

Kevin followed James.

As they entered the room James opened his closet and pulled out a black button up shirt.

Kevin examined the scar tissue on James's back.

"What happened to you?"

Kevin questioned.

"What?"

James turned towards Kevin with a brow raised.

"The scars."

Kevin gestured towards a scar on James's body.

"Oh, you didn't notice them before?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Well, when I was young my dad didn't like the fact I was gay so he beat me until I was almost lifeless and sent me away to keep my 'disease' away from my sisters."

Kevin reached for the shirt but instead stroked James scar on his wrist.

James flinched slightly.

"Don't."

James backed away and Kevin grabbed him.

"Wait."

Kevin's eyes begged.

"Why?"

James stopped making deep eye contact.

"I just want to know why Edd can't choose between us."

Kevin leaned towards James.

"K."

James leaned in slowly and just as there lips touched Edd's voice flooded thru the house.

"I'm home!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next day James lay silent on his bed.

The day was bright and sunny but for some reason James himself felt as if gravity was pressing down on his body. James ran what happened yesterday in his head over and over again.

Edd had came home keeping the blonde and red headed males from making flames rise from their lower beings.

Yes, lips grazed each other, but soon each male averted the passion and went their separate ways.

Kevin left the home wearing James's button up and did not speak a word to James one wink before he left.

Edd had went to Kevin's house later that night after assuming James had fallen asleep.

He later returned covered in love bites.

James felt jealous that Edd was with Kevin and yet jealous that Kevin was with Edd.

"God, I'm so confused. What the fuck happened? First we were tooth and neck fighting over Edd and now we have this weird atmosphere between us; this sexual tension."

James spoke to Marie with worry in his voice.

"Bro, he came onto you. Kev's a man-whore, just let it go."

Marie seemed to be ignoring James's worry.

"Okay, but what if I fell in love with my enemy? Do I just sit there and tell Edd I've fallen for his fuck buddy?"

James asked annoyed at her ignorance.

"Dude, if you fell in love with Kevin than you need more help than Nazz. They were always in and out of a relationship. Luckily they finally cooled it when Nazz left for college."

"It's just… it's just scary, sis. I love Edd but for some reason I have this deep tension inside of myself that I can barely control. It's like I fell in love with the fact I was stealing Edd from him. Now, I want to steal Kevin from Edd."

James held his face in his hand.

"Well, maybe, you fell in love with Kevin before you met Edd. Like, you like seeing his attention towards you so you fight with his Kevin over Edd."

Marie began to sound more concerned.

"Should I talk to him?"

James questioned.

"Give it a few days than call him. He must be feeling confused too, bro."

James exhaled deeply.

"Alright. Love you, Marie."

James pressed end and dropped his phone on the bed beside him.

…...

Over the past several days Edd visited Kevin every night and even tried to seduce James.

His sex drive with gone. He couldn't see himself with Edd anymore. Edd had changed to much.

'I should call him.'

James thought to himself as he reached for his phone but, he was startled by a loud ringing noise that escaped the phones speaker.

It was Kevin.

James was reluctant to answer.

"Hello?"

James murmured quietly into the phone.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. In person. Can I come over?"

Kevin sounded uneasy.

"Yeah, I mean… sure, why not?"

James was nervous.

"Cool, I'll be there soon."

The call ended with a click and I long tone.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.'

James thought to himself each second Kevin took to get there.

It felt like years before the doorbell finally rang and the awkward tension was shared between the two of them.

"Is Edd here?"

Kevin slid his jacket off and laid it on the back of the couch.

"No, he's at work."

James walked slowly towards Kevin who was staring blankly down the hallway as he fiddled with his finger tips.

"Good, good."

Kevin paused and turned towards James avoiding eye contact.

James wanted to see those eyes. He remembered them so perfectly from several days before.

Just as James was about to open his lips and speak Kevin intruded.

"Let's have sex. Now."

Kevin looked serious but his face was flush red.

James's heart dropped.

"W-what?"

James couldn't help but pause.

Kevin didn't answer.

"But, you and Edd. You have been humping like rabbits for several months. Don't you love him?"

James tried to avoid answering Kevin's request.

"What are you talking about?"

Kevin looked confused.

"He's been going there like every night."

James proclaimed trying to prove his point.

"Last time we met for sex was when you were in the hospital."

Kevin raised a brow.

'What the fuck?!'

James thought to himself.

'Who could Edd be sleeping with other than us?'

Kevin stared confused at a thinking James.

Out of anger James's lips smashed into Kevin's and slowly they made their way to James' bedroom.

"Wai-"

Kevin tried as James gripped his shirt and practically tore it off his body.

Quickly all of their clothes had been thrown away and James roughly bit into Kevin's neck while pounding into Kevin's entrance.

"Ow! James that hurts!"

Kevin tried to wiggle free but couldn't help but tear up. James was practically ripping Kevin in two.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Kevin finally gained his freedom and kicked James to the floor.

James quickly realized what he had done.

All that sexual tension, all that anger, and Edd. Lead to this moment.

Kevin was actually scared of James. The one expression James craved to see on Kevin's face, was in front of him and he liked it. He loved every shake and each tear. It drove James to his conclusion.

He enjoys watching people cower in fear of him.

He is practically his father, he was showing his true Kanker.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Authors note: I'm sorry the story took an extreme turn. Believe me, the ending has already been planned. Just a few more chapters and everyone will find out which two main characters end up together. I'm saddened that soon the story will end and things will change drastically.**

 **Who ever that guest was who gave me the best review that made me laugh the other day is awesome.**

 **Enjoy!**

Several year like moments went by and their eyes never left contact.

Kevin's eyes slowly started to bob as if he was fading into sleep.

"Kevin?"

James searched Kevin's body and noticed the crimson liquid seeping from Kevin's lower body.

Without realizing it, James had tore Kevin open and was covered by his blood.

"Oh shit, Red!"

James grabbed whatever cover up he could find and dressed Kevin.

Kevin lay almost lifeless on the bed trying to keep his eyes open.

"Hang on Red, I'll call the doctor."

James plucked his cell phone from his pants that were roughly tossed on the floor.

Finally, Kevin lost himself to his dream like plain.

Frantically, James spoke the address of the emergency.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

James was panicking.

After the paramedics arrived, they took Kevin to the hospital.

James waited quietly for Edd to come home. Nothing could make up for how he acted yet he didn't care.

He wanted to see his enemy cower below him and for those few moments of confusion James got his wish. Edd had forgotten about Kevin and James and moved on to another while the two had still fought over him.

What a joke.

Edd had changed to much. He wasn't a shy coward with an innocent heart. Edd had turned into a normal guy that could stand up for himself.

James's jokes couldn't make him blush and shiver anymore. His height didn't intimidate him. His eyes didn't tear when he played with Edd's emotions.

James couldn't care less about how Edd felt anymore. He wanted nothing.

He knew he couldn't fight the Kanker his whole life.

It was time to live his life like his father wanted.

…

 **Sorry for the super short story. This is just an unimportant chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23 Final

**Chapter 23**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait everyone! I just had a baby and I have been super busy prepping for his arrival! Now let us continue the story! Yay!**

Several days later James made his way thru the halls. Kevin sat at home not speaking any words to the Blonde giant.

James didn't seem to mind. He knew Kevin would come crawling back on his hands and knees begging for the attention Edd had been denying them both.

Edd was home for once not getting laid by whom ever he'd been screwing around with.

"James, can you come here for a moment?"

James changed his course from walking into his room to turning the opposite direction into Edd's room.

"Yeah?"

James asked peeking inside.

Edd was lain stomach flat across the bed typing on his computer.

"I'm going to be staying with a friend for a few days and I must ask you to water my plants properly. No letting them die like last time."

James cringed.

"Alright."

James left Edds room and crossed the hall into his room and belly flopped on his bed.

Suddenly after drifting to sleep without noticing the doorbell rang.

James noticed Edd was already gone as he made his way to the door.

'maybe he forgot his key?'

James thought to himself.

As James opened the door he saw a younger male who looked somewhat like Edd.

"Can I help you?"

The boy fixed his glasses.

"Yes, Does Eddward Vincent live here?"

The boy seemed to have a serious scar over his eye.

"Yeah, he isn't here right now though. What's your name so I can tell him you stopped by."

James wondered who the mystery boy was.

"Just say his brother stopped by. You need no credentials."

The boy turned and walked away.

"Rude!"

James yelled at the boy then slammed the door.

Later that day another knock at the door.

"Yeah, who is it?"

James spoke through the door.

"Kevin."

James heard the words and swung the door open.

They stood in the doorway silently for a moment.

"Can I come in?"

Kevin pointed towards the door.

James smirked and stepped aside.

Kevin walked inside and sat at on the couch.

"Whatcha doin' here?"

James asked confused as he shut the door.

Kevin sat silently.

"Well?"

James became impatient.

Suddenly, James heard sniffles coming from Kevin's direction.

"Dude?"

James walked towards Kevin. He noticed Kevin's teary eyes and shaking body.

"You alright?"

Kevin shook his head.

James sat on the arm of the couch.

"What happened?"

James asked then noticing a gun in Kevin's pant pocket.

Kevin sat crying, slowly James notice the droplets of blood on his plain white shirt.

"Wow! Dude what happened to you?!"

James shook Kevin.

"I saw them."

Kevin whispered.

"What? Saw who?"

James asked.

"The guys that beat you up. My friends. They were in the park. Edd. They were having a three way."

Kevin stayed looking at the ground.

"Where's Edd?!"

Kevin gripped his own shirt as he yelled.

"He's dead!"

The tears poured from his eyes.

James's heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

'Oh no. Edd.'

James could only stare at Kevin silently as he cried constantly.

"I didn't mean to shoot him. The guys attacked me when I got jealous and threw water on them while they were behind the bushes. I was only protecting myself. He was just there. In my way."

Kevin buried his face in his hands and wept harder.

James didn't know what to say.

"I need help. Please help me James?"

Kevin pleaded.

James thought for a year like moment before saying his answer.

"Let's run."

Kevin looked up confused

"We'll run."

James walked to his bedroom and drug Kevin by the arm.

As he packed his bags James noticed a loud bang behind him.

Turning quickly.

"Kevin!"

Kevin lay on the floor his brains blown out.

Suicide?

He must have loved Edd so much, he took his own life.

James stared at the gun in his pants pocket.

Then who shot him?

James looked up slowly after hearing a gun cock.

The boy. It was Edd's brother.

"Why?"

James asked receiving no answer but a in the chest.

James faded quickly into sleep feeling the warm liquids flow onto his skin.

He heard his answer.

"Because I will destroy, what my brother once loved. Just as he took what I loved."

Darkness ruled over his site.

'Am I finally dead?'

…

Suddenly, James awoke from his alarm clock going off.

It was a dream?

He looked out the window and noticed his three sisters outside teasing the Edd's and Kevin was flirting with Nazz.

His scars were still there of course. That wasn't a dream but, he wasn't sent away. His father was arrested some time ago. The Kankers stayed with their mom who was never home.

James smiled at the site of the normal times. No murder, no sex, no wounds.

He was in his own heaven.

James fell into tears on the ground.

I'm alright.

By some random chance James's future was all a dream about the boys he was jealous of.

Edd was smart and everyone loved him. Kevin was athletic and cool.

James was a scarred up mess.

Finally James stood to his feet and walked to the front door closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe.

"Now or never."

James opened the door stepping into the light.

"Hey, guys!"

 **Authors note: Sorry guys! No one got together! It was all James's dreams! It's sad that I finally finished the story. It was a beautiful ride. Amazing! Thank you for staying strong and reading thru to the end those who did. I feel the love!**

 **See you in my next story!**


End file.
